Through the fog of ourselves
by FranniRokudo
Summary: "Even a couple of scratches hurt my soul greatly. Remember this, when again will go to the rash act..." Fran then really felt like a stupid child. Or maybe he just had them always? And really to understand all this, it took many years and battles?
1. 1

_В нашем ненадёжном мире нет ничего более трудно достижимого и хрупкого, чем доверие._

_Харуки Мураками (с)._

– Мастер Мукуро! – раздался высокий детский голос. – Расскажите, в чём будет заключаться задание, которое вы мне хотите дать в качестве экзамена?

Мукуро устало приоткрыл глаза и увидел над собой серое полотно обшарпанного потолка и вялый свет, отображающий на нём ленивых зайчиков. Голова была как свинцовая, но после стольких бессонных ночей оно и понятно. Да ещё и эта зараза, думал парень, пытается вовремя к нему подкатить, чтобы облегчить себе участь. Рокудо неохотно перевёл свой взгляд на неподалёку вставшего ученика, который с не по-детски хитрым выражением лица смотрел на него, силясь наконец добиться правды.

– Послушай, я же ясно дал понять: это будет экзамен. Всё, что там будет, ты уже знаешь... ну, или обязан знать, – парень многозначительно посмотрел на зеленоволосого мальчика, ни капли не смутившегося явным намёком на его многоразовые пропуски занятий. – Да и вообще, Фран, сам подумай: когда вырастешь и станешь известным иллюзионистом, твои враги не будут тебя предупреждать, кто и что будут с тобой делать. Ты должен сам расценить обстановку и соотнести это со своими силами, на ходу придумав план, как избежать поражения и достичь выгоды. Хитрость и ловкость – вот наши с тобой девизы, – наконец закончил свою речь Хранитель Вонголы, сам удивляясь неожиданному словесному поносу со своей стороны. Фран сделал кислую мину и хотел было уйти, но в последний момент развернулся и, показав язык, пролепетал немного обиженным тоном:

– Вы тако-о-ой скучный! Прямо бе-е-е! – и выбежал из комнаты, у самой двери увернувшись от иллюзии склизких слизняков, пущенных в него учителем. Мукуро всегда раздражал этот мальчуган, его выходки и редкое послушание ему, как преподавателю и мастеру. Был бы он сейчас так силён, если бы не Рокудо? Да и вообще, был бы?..

Однако парень знал, что ещё очень долго не будет получать отдачи и должного уважения: в случае с этим зеленоволосым чудом, на подобное вообще нельзя было рассчитывать. Хранитель Вонголы прекрасно понимал, на что шёл, когда брал в ученики эту язву всей его жизни – ему нужен был не друг, не милый ребёнок, не близкий человек, а просто ученик: весьма хладнокровный и уравновешенный. Зато пользы от него в будущем наверняка будет много; парень пока не знал, какой именно, но уже сейчас это явственно ощущал. Ощущал, что понадобится ему тогда не Хром и даже не Кен с Чикусой, а именно его ученик – тот, кто станет своего рода продолжением сильнейшего иллюзиониста и сможет вытерпеть все преграды судьбы. Хрупкая девушка здесь явно не подойдёт. Да и два верных друга – казалось бы – а тоже не вариант. Рокудо впервые ощутил себя в унизительном положении, но понимал, что сильно нуждается в этом мальчишке. Он действительно силён, пускай и разгильдяй. Он действительно нужен, хотя и Хранитель Вонголы сейчас бы с радостью придушил его при первой же возможности. Он – странный.

Мукуро улыбнулся. Не страннее его.

Оглядевшись, он с раздражением заметил помятую пачку сока, видимо, брошенную его неаккуратным учеником во время разговора. Выругавшись хорошенько и выпустив пар на ближайшей стене, Рокудо, стараясь говорить ровно и спокойно, убийственно-ласково позвал своего ученика:

– Фра-а-ан? А, Фран? – Мальчик пришёл лишь через две минуты, осторожно перед этим заглянув в щёлочку, дабы убедиться, что ничего серьёзного его жизни не угрожает. Не до конца убедившись в этом, он осторожно, даже стараясь шагать тихо, прошёл в зал и вскинул свои прекрасные изумрудного цвета глаза на учителя. Тот, вальяжно развалившись на диване, поманил его пальцем к себе и, когда Фран оказался очень близко к нему, резко притянул его за футболку, практически злобно прошипев на ухо:

– Здесь не помойка, мой милый... Соизволь убрать!

– Иначе что? – Мукуро точно знал, что этот парень не боялся ничего. Абсолютно. Кажется. Вот чем он мог ему пригрозить? Ровным счётом ничем. Так и получалось, что гроза всей мафии не мог устрашить и воспитать обыкновенного ребёнка. Приехали, называется. Рокудо видел эти горящие недетским интересом зелёные глаза и нагло улыбающийся рот, и ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь плохое с этим личиком, но он не мог – потому что Фран слабее и младше его, а детей не бьют. Во всяком случае, у Хранителя Вонголы недавно появился такой принцип.

– Послушай... просто не зли меня и сделай, как говорю. Иначе конкретно завалю тебя на экзамене. Всё понял?

– Но вы же... – начал Фран, продвигаясь к упаковке, – Начинаете, кажется, смешивать личные отношения и свою должность, которую вы взяли на себя.

– О чём ты? – насмешливо произнёс синеволосый, смеясь и глядя на ученика.

– Вы хотите меня завалить и даже сможете, но на свой уровень я буду знать то, что должен. Значит, вы просто не оцените меня должным образом. Вот и всё. Так что учитель из вас... так себе, скажем, – с видом многолетнего знатока вдруг беспристрастно выдал мальчик, всё же подобрав мусор и потихоньку (быстрым шагом) направляясь к двери. Мукуро выразил всё горящим ненавистью (и не только) взглядом и деликатно промолчал, сопроводив глазами уходящего ученика. Верно он делает. Знает, когда что сказать и насколько быстро после этого надо потом валить. Умный мальчик. Рокудо нервно облизнул губы и откинулся на спинку дивана, тяжко выдохнув и подставив своё тело под налетевшие откуда-то потоки ветра.

Как и всегда это бывает с любыми учениками – день экзамена наступил незаметно. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Фран стоял и ждал своего учителя в огромном, более обшарпанном и разваленном в сравнении с остальными зале, где чаще всего проходили их тренировки. Собственно, сам вид не имел значения для них, ибо всё равно комната приобретала тот вид, который хотели иллюзионисты. Так-то она выглядела как жилище во время войны: всюду поломанные вещи, зияющие дыры в стенах, осыпающаяся штукатурка и насквозь выбитые стёкла. Несмотря на хорошую и ясную погоду, здесь было как-то темно, сыро и прохладно. Хотя так бывало всегда. Вечно. Это было самое неуютное помещение из всех в этом заброшенном торговом центре. Когда Фран оказывался в чём-то сильно виноват, Мукуро оставлял его на ночь здесь – и вся дурь как рукой снималась. Мальчику же было действительно неприятно проводить целые ночи под куполом страшных сумерек и раздражающе капающей воды с потолка. А ещё было холодно. И одиноко. И куча всего другого. Поэтому сейчас юный иллюзионист непривычно скромно вёл себя, стоя в центре зала и ожидая своего учителя. Тот мог прийти когда угодно и откуда угодно. Особенно в день экзамена.

Между ними экзаменами назывались небольшие проверки пройденных иллюзий и их использования, уроков хитрости и ловкости, а также тестирование интуиции. Всё это было очень важно для юного Хранителя. Он всегда старался не подводить Мукуро в такие моменты, ведь чувствовал (хотя и не знал точно), что нужен будет ему в будущем для каких-то серьёзных целей и планов. Мальчик, безусловно, ощущал те пренебрежение и неприязнь, с которыми к нему обращался Рокудо, но не мог или не имел права жаловаться на это, во-первых, по своему заявленному статусу равнодушного парнишки и, во-вторых, из-за боязни однажды сказать что-то действительно искреннее вслух кому-либо. Пускай даже такому человеку, как учитель. Фран, несмотря на свой малый возраст, уже давно выдвинул за истину одно правило: никогда не рассказывать людям то, что он думает на самом деле. Говорят, иллюзионистам это очень сильно помогает в будущем. Да и не только им... но им в особенности.

Неожиданно по полу застлалась белёсая дымка – верный признак присутствия здесь Мукуро и вообще начала экзамена. Это было что-то вроде визитной карточкой между ними. Мальчик сжал кулаки и сглотнул слюну, внимательно вперив глаза в дальний угол и силясь разглядеть очертания своего учителя. Но он знал, что там тот навряд ли появится – такое было бы слишком банально для него. Юный иллюзионист просто чувствовал, что его учитель где-то рядом с ним, в то время как его физическое тело находилось даже не в соседней комнате. Фран никогда не старался залезать в души людей, которых встречал, чтобы узнать больше положенного, – просто не питал к этому большого интереса, однако в случае с синеволосым соблазн разузнать, что же там в действительности творится на его сердце, был невероятно велик и переходил все рамки узаконенного приличия. Это-то и не нравилось самому парнишке... Он, пока и слишком по-детски, но тоже понимал, что их встреча и их объединение – это встреча двух совершенно схожих и совершенно противоположных личностей и объединение двух реально сильных иллюзионистов, которые могут быть вольными, как этот ветерок, обдувающий зал. Это – определённо что-то важное не только (надеялся он) в его жизни. Это будет нечто ярким, словом, таким, что взволнует его окончательно, несмотря на пожизненное равнодушие. И пускай это только ребяческие догадки – истина всё равно в чём-то будет похожа на них!

– Опять задумался о чём-то не столь важном, Фран? – раздалось эхо по всему залу, переливаясь и отталкиваясь от одного угла к другому. – Ты же знаешь, что тебя ожидает впереди: отбрось все свои думы и полностью отдайся заданию. Кажется, равнодушие сильно начало подводить тебя. – Явный смешок в голосе. Фран чувствовал, как комочек ненависти в его душе активно заклокотал, требуя выхода, чтобы выплеснуть накопившееся, но с другой стороны он сам понимал, что это будет лишним в сложившейся ситуации – сильно подорвёт его статус. Притом же он ему отомстит когда-нибудь позже, более изящно и умело, чем если бы это случилось сейчас. Мальчик тупо промолчал, смотря прямо перед собой и ожидая последующих слов учителя. Тот, специально дав паузу, видимо, на обдумывание этого, вскоре продолжил:

– Ладно... Сегодня ты мне должен показать, чему научился за прошедшие занятия. Ну, суть экзамена тебе знакома, так что долго останавливаться не буду. Всё как всегда: ты переносишься в другую реальность и там следуешь моим инструкциям. А вот что тебя может ждать, мы с тобой кратенько обговаривали на уроках. Но будет совсем иное. – Усмешка. – Ладно, иное лишь чуть-чуть... Всё же ты ребёнок... – Франу показалось, или в голосе промелькнул луч нежности и искренней доброты? Или это уже что-то не в порядке с его слухом?.. – Готов ли ты?

– Да, – беспристрастно выдал юный иллюзионист. – Только, пожалуйста, хватит стоять передо мной невидимкой. Я же и так всё вижу. – Раздался звонкий смех – значит, всё шло по плану Мукуро. Фран не любил планов.

– Считай, что какую-то часть экзамена тебе удалось выполнить положительно. – Перед ним медленно проявилась сквозь воздух фигура учителя, державшего в руках трезубец. Эта вещь медленно перенеслась в руки зеленоволосого; парнишка чуть покряхтел, чтобы поставить трезубец вертикально, ибо тот был выше его длиной. Хранитель Тумана Вонголы, с секунду посмотрев на его мучения, покачал головой и осторожно провёл по основанию своего оружия, при этом приговаривая: – Так не пойдёт... Как ты с этим раньше работал? Оно же тебя раза в полтора больше.

– Как-то, – равнодушно пожал плечами мальчик, прижимая к себе уже подогнанный под его рост трезубец. Мукуро отчего-то лукаво улыбнулся и встал вновь в полный рост, как-то властно на него взглянув. Его разноцветные глаза, признавался сам себе Фран, неимоверно умели затягивать; также и сейчас: зная, что нужно бы собраться с остатками разума (если они ещё остались после встречи с этими людьми), юный иллюзионист не смог себя остановить, чтобы не смотреть в глаза учителю. "Важный же экзамен, ну, Фран!" – пытался он как-то подбадривать себя, но из этой затеи ничего годного не вышло. Рокудо наверняка знал о такой слабости ученика... да и, наверное, обо всех остальных, ведь наверняка видел его насквозь. Это сколько раздражало, столь и было на удивление самого Франа приятным. Потому и сейчас он не сразу понял, как мир вокруг него стал видоизменяться, приобретать новые формы и вообще становиться другим. Вскоре и два горящих разным цветом огонька стали отдалятся, отдаляться, отдаляться...

– Глупенький Фран! – Фран не любил такую снисходительную и жалостливую интонацию. – О твоей слабости к моим глазам мы ещё поговорим. А теперь смотри... – Мальчик тяжко вздохнул, предвидя серьёзный разговор на тему того, что у истинного иллюзиониста не должно быть привязанностей, а уж тем более – слабостей. Рокудо сильно гонял его за это. Быть может, сам когда-то обжёгся? Или обжигается? Как знать.

Фран и не заметил, как разноцветные глаза превратились в... что-то тоже разноцветное и сверкающее, но понять бы что. Сфокусировав зрение получше, он сумел рассмотреть недалеко от себя два растущих на одной прямой цветка: один сиял красным, другой – синим. Вот во что, значит, превратились глаза учителя... Юный иллюзионист подошёл ближе и внимательно глянул на них, ожидая, что же скажет эхо. Оно уже долго не появлялось.

– Один из цветков поможет тебе пройти на следующий уровень, а второй – погубит тебя. Задание просто: почувствуй, какой из них является нужным тебе, и сорви его. Постарайся советоваться скорее не с интуицией, а со своими умениями. Ибо если приглядишься получше, то поймёшь, о чём я. – Фран кивнул и, тяжело вздохнув, приступил к заданию, глянув на совершенно идентичные по форме растения. Казалось, они клоны, различны лишь по цвету. Но мальчик знал, что всё здесь не так просто. Он прикрыл глаза, силясь ощутить хоть какое-нибудь движение оттуда. Зеленоволосый понимал, что задача перед ним не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд... действительно, поддавшись интуиции, в этом случае можно было проиграть с большей вероятностью. Ибо сама суть миссии была чуточку иной, как и содержание, и дополнение, и вообще вся правда про эти цветы. Дело в том, думал Фран, победно улыбаясь и уже зная, что происходит, что среди этих двух цветов нет такого, который бы помог ему пройти на следующий уровень, и такого, который бы погубил его. Они меняются местами, в этом и всё дело. Мальчик заметил скрытую иллюзию, довольно быстро переходящую от одного растения к другому. В ней заключалось что-то разрушительное, иллюзионист это видел. Теперь от него требовалось лишь вовремя сорвать тот цветок, на котором не будет той самой иллюзии. Это стоило сделать быстро.

Фран подошёл и выбрал для себя синий цветок. Каждые секунды три или меньше иллюзия перемещалась. Зеленоволосый занёс руку над растением и стал выжидать момента. "Раз, два, три... Можно!" Мальчик мёртвой хваткой вцепился в цветок и бешеным рывком выдернул его из земли (хотя столько сил, сколько он задействовал, там и не понадобилось – у растения не было даже корней). Юный иллюзионист часто дышал, ощупывая цветок и с радостью убеждаясь, что он сделал всё правильно. Тут же раздалось эхо:

– Молодец, Фран. Но это, как ты понял, было настолько легко, что... я не знаю: если бы ты это не прошёл, ты не был бы моим учеником. Теперь же стой на месте и ты перенесёшься в несколько другое место. – Голос был отчего-то задумчивым. Цветок медленно растворился в воздухе, смешавшись со здешним туманом, а мальчик лишь прижал к себе трезубец, с деланым равнодушием ожидая следующего задания.

Наконец местность малость поменялась перед ним. Точнее, очень сильно сменилась. Он оказался в ужасно захламлённой комнате без окон и дверей, освещённой лишь неяркой лампочкой сверху. Слово "захламлённой" не может выразить вполне, что там было в действительности; Фран же даже присвистнул, удивляясь этому бардаку, ведь всегда считал свою комнату идеалом беспорядка. А здесь... Несмотря на малые размеры, чего здесь только не было! Кажется, было легче перечислить того, чего не было. Мальчик смог разглядеть с точностью рядом с собой гору каких-то книг, огрызков яблок, а также исписанные бумажки, словно снег поздней осенью, припорошили всё вокруг. Сломанные доски, картонки, ручки, бутылки, фарфоровая посуда, электронное, чуть надтреснутое табло, перевёрнутый стул, выпотрошенные колонки, ножницы, побитый молью ковёр, компас, сачок, игральные карты и разлившиеся мыльные пузыри – наверное, этого достаточно для представления разнообразия вещей, здесь находящихся. И такие горы высились до самого потолка. "Здесь нужна уборка длительностью не час и не два. Вечность", – передёрнувшись от представленного, подумал зеленоволосый. Этого он и боялся: что Мукуро заставит его что-то делать со всем этим хламом. И почему-то прозвучавшее задание его ничем не удивило...

– Здесь ты должен отыскать маленький кусочек сапфира. Всё будет зависеть от того, какой способ поиска ты выберешь. Приступай. – Фран едва смог совладать с собой и прикрыть рот. Да ещё и напыщенный строгий тон учителя его смутил – не любил он, когда Рокудо так разговаривал. Словно они не родные... как будто действительно учитель и ученик. Не больше. Но ведь в реальности же больше. Хотя в какой из? В его собственной?

Наконец отойдя от немного удивлённого состояния, иллюзионист присел на небольшую стопку книг рядом с ним и стал раздумывать, что бы здесь такое ему сделать. Как всегда, задание непросто: тупо перерывать (пускай даже тщательно) весь этот хлам не вариант. Потому что, расчистив здесь всё и надраив полы до блеска, он не найдёт свой сапфир и проиграет. Опять-таки, эта миссия требует показа накопленных знаний по иллюзиям, а не по хозяйству. Нужно пораскинуть умом, как бы это устроить... как применить иллюзии здесь, в, казалось бы, безысходной ситуации?

Фран оглянул помещение ещё раз, сузив глаза и зацепившись на одной интересной мысли. А что, если всё это – одна большая иллюзия. То есть это мальчик знал и так: каждый этап экзамена проходит в специально созданном мире учителя, и что всё находящееся там – неправда и вымысел. Но что, если именно сейчас это... можно сломать? Сломать именно иллюзию этого барахла, а не всего мира вообще? Вдруг она нарочно слабее остальных? Тогда и сапфир бы нашёлся – наверняка он в разы сильнее этой обстановки. Зная своего хитрого мастера и его замашки, будущий Хранитель Тумана расценил эту мысль как действительно хорошую идею и приступил к её исполнению.

Когда дело доходило до разрушения иллюзий, Фран неприятно вздрагивал и морщился, ибо это ему удавалось плохо. Слишком много усилий тратилось на это. Иллюзия здесь слабая, но слабая лишь в сравнении с остальными, на деле её сломать было довольно трудно. Мальчик это почувствовал, прикрыв глаза. Вскоре он встал и взял в руки трезубец, зачем-то пафосно перевернув его в руках и вовремя перехватив от падения. Иллюзионист громко ударил им в пол и сжал свои пальцы на холодном основании, задумавшись. Потом сконцентрировался и напрягся, вновь оторвав от пола и ударив в него трезубцем ещё сильнее. Послышался хруст, но невидимый – это иллюзия потихоньку рушилась от наступательной атаки Франа. Пускай и слабой, но уже хоть какой-то. Зеленоволосый представил, как трещины пошли дальше, хрустя своими осколками, совсем не понимая, что такое происходит в действительности. Но это было и не нужно, потому как иллюзионисту важно жить в своём мире, не отвлекаясь на реальный. Разрушение проходило гладко вплоть до третьей горки хлама справа: там разрывать оболочку стало труднее – это учитель подключился к делу и начал питать иллюзии своей силой. Мальчишка сильнее долбанул оружием по полу – внизу пол откололся и под ним засияла белая поверхность (тоже иллюзия, но во сто крат сильнее). Сила его мысли достигла той самой третьей горки, стараясь прорубить путь далее. Это чуть-чуть удалось.

Юный иллюзионист усмехнулся, узнавая упорность учителя (хотя в последующую минуту он стал явно сбавлять темпы, слишком много уступая ученику). Через некоторое время половина комнаты покрыла сеть трещин, готовых от любого удара взорваться и разрушить здешнюю картину. Сил у мальчика давно не было: он стоял, сжав зубы и вцепившись в оружие, весь бледный и с выражением явного напряга на лице. Ломать впереди было ещё много, а поддерживать свою иллюзию сил – совсем нет. Понимая, что, если он решит сделать перерыв, всё надо будет начинать сначала, Фран жутко разозлился – на себя в особенности. Он размахнулся и, как это бывает с самых сильных чувств, вдарил по полу, сам оглушив себя этим звуком. Ненависть стала главной толчковой силой в его стремлении к победе. И победа действительно настала. Купол иллюзии стал рушится и вскоре картинка неприятного бардака успешно стёрлась с лица земли. Теперь мальчик стоял в просто белой комнате без всего; где-то неподалёку звякнуло об пол что-то – наверное, сапфир. Открыв глаза, Фран с улыбкой обнаружил сияющий камушек в пару метрах от себя. С чувством более торжественным, нежели чем в предыдущий раз, взял он этот артефакт и довольно заулыбался. Ничто так не тешило его самолюбие, как победа. В особенности – победа (в чём-то) над его учителем. Парнишке всегда хотелось доказать свою силу и способности, и вот он, тот самый шанс, и выпал.

Радостно пыхтя после такого усилия, Фран сжал в своих ладонях сапфир, как нечто невероятно дорогое в его жизни. Голос Мукуро поспешил раздаться опять из ниоткуда:

– Ладно, всё это было легко. – Мальчик сдержанно промолчал, зная привычку мастера издеваться над ним – это было необходимо тому как воздух. – Теперь задания пойдут подинамичнее... Готов? – Тот кивнул. – Тогда поехали!

Фран лишь только моргнул, а светлая комната вмиг исчезла, и ставший родным сапфир так же, как и первый артефакт, растаял в воздухе. Мальчик ещё минуту сжимал ладони, будто чувствуя, что там ещё находился давшийся ему трудом и потом камушек. Естественно, было жаль его так просто терять, хотя юный иллюзионист знал, что он ненастоящий и лишь плод воображения его учителя. Зеленоволосый, думая о новом задании, решил чуть-чуть предугадать его обстановку и действительно отгадал. Он оказался в сумрачном лесу, где было, между прочим, ещё и холодно. Казалось, ни конца, ни начала здесь не было. Но это не так: и конец, и начало в мыслях у самого Рокудо. Они есть, но только не здесь.

– Может, предугадаешь задание? – Тихая усмешка в голосе, ребёнок это почувствовал сразу. – Ладно, не буду мучить. Но это, наверное, ожидаемо...

– Я буду от кого-то убегать и спасаться? – перебил его Фран, говоря первое пришедшее на ум.

– Верно. Выживи любой ценой. Делай что хочешь. Это задание скорее на стойкость, чем на иллюзии. Но и они тебе много пригодятся. Будь внимателен. Не упусти ни одной мелочи. Эту иллюзию сломать будет сложно. Придумай нечто пооригинальней. – Вновь надсмехается. Мальчишке уже страх как хотелось увидеть это гадкое лицо и сказать пару язвительных словечек, чтобы увидеть, как оно перекоситься от ненависти. Всё же, несмотря на совместные занятия и одну стихию, между ними стояла толстая стена, протекала бурная речка, высилась неприступная гора... короче говоря, соединить их миры было невозможно. Оставалось лишь только самыми сильными эмоциями пробиваться в души друг друга. И Фран не знал другие, кроме как злости, зависти и ненависти. Но все они были однотипными и уже как-то наскучили ему...

– Если что пойдёт не так, я сразу вмешаюсь. Но, надеюсь, этого не произойдёт. В общем, ты сам понимаешь... – Фран в сто пятый раз кивнул, с нетерпением ожидая своих врагов и перекидывая из одной руки в другую трезубец. – Не спеши. Постарайся узнать своих врагов до знакомства с ними, а не непосредственно. Не кидайся сразу в их поле зрения – понаблюдай. В общем, я верю в твою благоразумность. Действуй! – С последним словом мальчик ощутил, как что-то произошло. Ну, или должно было произойти точно. По закону жанра ведь.

Он слегка повернул голову влево, чувствуя, что оттуда доходили какие-то звуки, отчасти похожие на волчий вой. Само присутствие этих дальних родственников собак его не совсем пугало, пугала скорее неизвестность того, где они находятся и сколько их, чтобы рассчитать свои силы на защиту и начать вовремя убегать от них. Мукуро всё хорошо продумал – впереди был густой колючий кустарник, пробраться сквозь который было возможно, но очень шумно. Фран встал перед выбором: здесь либо он узнает что-то, но привлечёт к себе внимание, либо постарается обогнуть эти заросли, но может наткнуться на волков с весьма неожиданной стороны и вообще не сможет их контролировать, идя практически вслепую. Мальчик на секунду остановился и задумался, чувствуя своё зашедшееся в диком ритме сердце – он удивился своей взволнованности и глубокому дыханию. Ему не нравилось, когда он был настолько чувствителен. Тогда ему казалось, что он обычный беззаботный человек. Может, Фран с радостью бы и был таким, но участь ему была уготована другая: стать иллюзионистом. Причём не абы каким, а довольно умелым и ловким. Так что лишние чувства, свойственные каждому нормальному человеку, ему ненужны.

Он решается на второй вариант: наступать не сразу, а немного подождать. Быть может, ему пока, на данном этапе, и нет смысла узнавать и видеть своих врагов поближе? Зеленоволосый ещё раз обдумал минусы, связанные с этим выбором, и кивнул себе, понимая, что так будет лучше. Мальчик осторожно поплёлся назад, стараясь не поворачиваться спиной к стороне, откуда исходили звуки. Звери были не так далеко; сейчас они вообще притихли и лишь изредка поскуливали. Судя по шуршащим веткам и едва различимым звукам ступания их жёстких подошв о почву, можно было сделать вывод, что они медленно, но верно подбираются к иллюзионисту. Правда, между ними пока ещё порядочных метров двадцать или двадцать пять – Фран не знал, с такими вещами у него было плохо, но он точно знал, что расстояние сейчас ещё безопасное и что есть возможность попытаться спрятаться. Вместе с тем будущий Хранитель Тумана дальновидно представлял, что навряд ли ему удастся так просто отсидеться где-то или же вообще претворить задуманное в реальность, ибо его учитель – тот ещё хитрец и подлец, наверняка продумал все задания так, что нельзя сделать ни шагу вправо или влево – всё должно быть точно по его плану. А уж каков этот план на сей раз – одному Богу известно.

Ругая себя за своё слишком громкое дыхание, мальчишка, краем глаза оглядываясь назад и стараясь обходить сухие ветки, пятился осторожно в противоположном направлении. Бежать, считал он, пока рано. Отчего-то стало ещё холоднее – температура воздуха точно понизилась в тот самый миг минимум на один градус, чувствовал зеленоволосый. Кожу покрыли мурашки, неприятно перехватывало дыхание от ледяного воздуха, волнение собралось комком где-то в груди, в районе сердца. Фран сжимал трезубец и мог делать лишь это: ощущая тёплую стальную рукоять, он понимал, что ещё может владеть собой и своими чувствами. Волки приближались. Мальчик их не боялся, нет, просто было жутко отвратительно осознавать, что ты пешка в чьей-то игре, в чьей-то иллюзии, идти по определённому задуманному плану и неизвестно когда ждать нападения. Ожидание всегда пугало, вот и этот случай не исключение. Но иллюзионист понимал, что для него робеть и начать паниковать – верный шаг к погибели, ибо Рокудо это почувствует, если уже не почувствовал. "Правило № (подставить нужную бесконечную цифру): если даже испытываешь страх, не показывай ни одной мышцой на своём лице, что это так. Скрой это и лучше обдумай план, как ты будешь выбираться из возникнувшего положения. Иллюзионисту особенно важно продумать верную стратегию, чтобы ввести врага в заблуждение насчёт его выигрыша, а потом нанести победный удар", – отчего-то звучало тем наигранно-насмешливым тоном, который обыкновенно бывал у Мукуро, в голове у Франа.

Он не должен бояться, но липкие ручонки страха, ощущал он, уже смыкались перед его грудью. Странное состояние. Иллюзионист сделал пару быстрых шагов назад, увидев, к своему счастью, отсутствие помехи на его пути. Но и волки не дремали, уже, кажется, готовые с минуты на минуту выглянуть из кустов, обнажая свои серые морды и острые зубки. Фран осторожно повернул голову назад, боясь, что будет слишком громким хруст позвонков в его шее. Далее всё густо застлал туман, ни черта не было видно. Бежать в неизвестность не хотелось, мальчик постарался разрушить эту иллюзию, но тщетно. Она была сильна, как весь этот мир. Но какую-то едва ощутимую брешь в этом вакууме он ощутил... Отбросив эти мысли на задний план, будущий Хранитель Тумана вновь оглянулся на уже шуршащие кусты. "Сейчас или никогда", – решил мальчишка и сию минуту сорвался с места, что аж сам малость оглох и ослеп от резкого (не пойми откуда взявшегося) порыва ветра; позади него враги, с разницей в секунды три-четыре, прорвали оборону, и вот уже через полминуты Фран слышал, как сзади него клацали зубы и шуршали лапы. Он, казалось ему тогда, бежал настолько быстро, насколько позволяли ему в принципе его силы и его прыткость. Мальчик не видел, куда бежал и как вообще оббегал преграды, ни разу не споткнувшись и не упав. Всё слилось в одну чередующуюся картину: спуски, колючие кустарники, насквозь проросшие мхом пни и тонкие ковры блестящих седых паутин. Это всё приняло один вид зелёной, неразбавленной палитры художника с примесью серых тонов. Но Франу было не до разглядываний и не до размышлений – пока он бежал, он был жив. Сейчас (в его случае) это являлось основополагающим правилом.

Наконец местность по приказу синеволосого начала принимать более сложный вид: появлялись скалы, острые выступы, скрипящая под ногами галька и осыпающиеся уступки. Бежать стало сложнее, но иного выхода не было. Мальчик, кряхтя и чувствуя усталость и со страхом не находя оной у волков, которые пуще прежнего ускорились, смиренно, хотя и не без пару крепких словечек, принял существующую действительность. Пару раз он упал, благо, в тот момент враги были далеко позади. Вскоре от леса остались лишь веточки кустарника и лысеющие полянки с бледными цветами. Всё приняло холодновато-синий оттенок грубого камня, а неизменным остался лишь белый дымок тумана, клочками расположившийся тут и там. Дыхалки уже не хватало на эти дистанции с препятствиями, Фран стал размышлять, как бы ему ловко улизнуть от волков. На бегу соображать было трудно: когда появлялось отличное место или выступ, за который можно было зацепиться и пробраться наверх, мальчик понимал, что уже чисто теоретически не сможет свернуть туда, а когда заранее видел что-то похожее на лазейку, имея возможность забраться туда, осознавал, что она явно не подходит ему. Так и продолжалось, пока он не понял, что был слишком привередлив. Ибо сил уже не было, уступов попадалось всё меньше, а волки словно отбирали от него его силу, обогащаясь ею и ускоряясь.

Усиленный рывок в сторону, к какому-то узкому расщелью между скалами; Фран понимал, что у него в запасе всего доли секунд. Он быстро-быстро бежал по сужающемуся коридору, поглядывая наверх и улучшая момент, чтобы выступы с обеих сторон не были так высоки и можно было зацепиться. Мальчик придумал, как действовать, хотя совершенно не планировал такое и не думал, что местность сыграет ему на руку – в таком случае говорят, что просто повезло. Он подпрыгнул как можно выше, молниеносно вскинув трезубец и одновременно развернув его поперёк, и повис на нём. Получился своего рода тонкий мостик между двумя выступами; Фран оглянулся и с ужасом заметил приближающихся волков. Он никогда не был наделён силой физической (говорят, такое иллюзионистам и не нужно), поэтому точно не знал, сработает ли задуманное, но, вдохнув и выдохнув, как можно выше вскинул ноги, перед этим хорошенько раскачавшись, и судорожно подтянулся на трезубце, забрасывая одновременно ногу и стараясь продвинуться к одному из выступов. Не факт, что этот его трюк сможет полностью прекратить погоню зверей: расстояние от земли до него было не больше двух метров. Теперь и сам Фран удивлялся, как так смог подпрыгнуть и вообще сделать это. Он рывками дополз до края и наконец мог встать на каменистую поверхность, вовремя взяв в руки трезубец и теперь насмешливо глядя на волков, почуявших превосходство врага. Но стоять и тупо глазеть на них не вариант – не стоило забывать, что это иллюзии, имеющие полное право, по воле их хозяина, сделать что угодно, быть может и такое, что не делают обычные животные в их случае.

Юный иллюзионист это прекрасно понял, потому и рванул, куда глаза глядят, когда оскаленные пасти оказались совсем близко. Перед глазами мелькали серые выступы, острые ветки, над головой висел бледный туман; Фран не чувствовал усталости – лишь кровь закипела в его жилах, почуяв свободу и полноту действий. Наверное, каждый мальчишка в его возрасте мечтал о таком: погони, схватки, сражения, продумывание хитрых планов, а Фран мог себе позволить это, да ещё и во сто крат круче этого – всё-таки он в иллюзорном мире. Нельзя сказать, что зеленоволосый был прям рад до визга выпавшей возможности стать сильным и известным, участвовать в подобного рода делах, но он понимал, что есть повод для гордости – он имеет чуточку, но больше того, что есть у детей его возраста. Пускай это тяжкая ноша, но оттого не менее привлекательная. Он наверняка рано повзрослеет. Или уже? Увы, мальчик о таком не думал – он действовал, понимая, что лишь только от поступков может измениться его жизнь. И он сам.

Усталость была небольшой, а боль отчего-то ощущалась очень сильно и ярко – обыкновенные царапины от веток казались полными обжигающей лавы, и капельки тёплой крови стекали по щекам, подхватываясь на ветру и вскоре улетая. Ноги были словно чужими – Фран не ожидал такой скорости от себя. И ловкости, кстати, тоже. Всего пару раз упал; кажется, коленки будут потом болеть долго и нудно – все сплошь синие. Но это не расстраивало парня – он ощущал свободу, чувствовал, что оторвался пускай ненадолго от своих врагов. Хотя где-то позади ещё слышался их протяжный вой, который всё-таки леденил что-то даже в его душе, но по факту волноваться было не о чём. Но, зная учителя и вспоминая это в который раз, иллюзионист представлял, что может ждать его в будущем: неизвестно, куда приведёт это извилистая дорожка скалы. Она и так становилась всё уже и опаснее, всё более осыпающейся и каменистой.

Вот так вот, на бегу, в поту, с ранениями, ему ещё приходилось думать о том, что сделать, в конце концов, с этими волками. Может, всё же попытаться рассеять их иллюзии, несмотря на предупреждение Мукуро? Может, стоит их убить?.. Просто, как обыкновенных животных. Франа, пускай и привыкшего видеть жестокости ещё и не те, почему-то передёрнуло. Во-первых, из оружия у него был всего лишь плохо заточенный трезубец, а во-вторых... убить их как обычных животных по-любому не получилось бы. Они иллюзии – щелчок, и эти звери станут кем-нибудь пострашнее. Приближать их к себе пока не стоит. Это точно плохой вариант. Мальчик замедлил бег, давая себе хоть немного времени отдохнуть. Приметив поворот, а далее – небольшое углубление в скале, он решил на пару минут спрятаться там и обдумать план действий. В его случае было глупо надеяться на то, что это даст ему полную безопасность от врагов – всевидящее око Рокудо наблюдает за ним, он не забыл, нет. Припав к стене и жадно глотая воздух, зеленоволосый подумал, что предложит учителю сделать свои тренировки физической силы чуть более длительными и частыми, несмотря на то, что он иллюзионист и, согласно стандартам, ему это не к чему. Ещё как к чему! Пока ты слабый иллюзионист – считай, что должен бороться и обладать навыками хорошего такого, закалённого воина, а не быть размазнёй. Фран, не без доли самокритики, считал пока себя не очень хорошим иллюзионистом и будущим Хранителем Тумана – это ещё один повод не пропускать занятия! А может, в мире есть нечто такое, что даст силу без всяких тренировок? Помнится, Мукуро раз заикнулся об этом, но вскоре пожалел, увидев горящие любопытством глаза ученика, а после заявил, что пока рано ему ещё о таком знать и пробовать. Кому не хочется без усилий получить всё? Вот-вот... только платить порой за это нужно многим.

Но Фран, по наивности и малому опыту, ещё не понимал этого. И вообще: сейчас было не до того. Нужно было решить ход действий дальше, иначе провалит он экзамен и ощутит на себе всю полноту гнева учителя. Ведь тот в действительности возлагает на него огромные надежды... Так вот, после пары минут долгих и безуспешных обдумываний, проведённых в постоянном волнении, когда казалось, что прямо под тобой или недалеко от тебя кто-то воет (точнее, совсем понятно, кто), мальчик пришёл к одному пускай глупому и банальному, но всё же решению: построить ловушку. Ну а что? Он на несколько секунд вообразил этих зверей обычными животными, а как ловят или хотя бы делают менее опасными обычных животных? Правильно, с помощью ловушек! Этот план был обречён на провал, потому что... этих "потому что" было очень много. Во-первых, Мукуро мог видеть все действия ученика наперёд и не повестись на этот дешёвый трюк, во-вторых, не было ни одной здравой и реальной идеи, как воссоздать ту самую идеальную ловушку для волков, какой она была в мыслях самого зеленоволосого. Ну, а в-третьих, не было времени вообще, не было подручных средств, сил и возможностей. Короче говоря, понимая всю абсурдность идеи, Фран всё-таки решил её исполнить. Ибо выхода ну как ни крути не было.

Мальчик встал и спокойно вздохнул, проведя рукой по щеке, потом глянув на ладонь и размазанную по ней кровь. Жалкое зрелище. Кожу слегка закололо на том месте, где он притронулся. Фран скривился и вышел из своей засады, с трудом теперь понимая, где находятся волки. Странно, но они не заставили себя ждать: кажется, где-то снизу и чуть поодаль от того места, где был иллюзионист, за ближайшим поворотом раздался тусклый вой. Мальчик усмехнулся, решив, что припомнит потом учителю ненастоящий вой волков. Однажды ему удалось услышать их действительные голоса... а это так, фальшивка, да и только. Стараясь воспроизводить как можно меньше шума, Фран пробежал пару десятков метров в противоположную своим врагам сторону; промежуток между скалами, между тем выступом, на котором был мальчик, и другим, становился всё меньше. Вот вскоре они совсем сошлись вместе, образовав внизу самый настоящий тупик. Иллюзионист поднял голову вверх и увидел небольшую груду наваленных камней. Он прикинул, что с лёгкостью в случае чего сможет перелезть через них дальше. Только вот непонятно, куда, но тот случай, который представлял Фран, был уж совсем крайним и наверняка тогда будет не до этого. От земли до него было от силы полтора метра. Нет, чуть больше. Но этого хватило бы для волков, чтобы прыгнуть. Те, кстати, были явно не дураками: то ли на нюх, то ли на нечто другое, связанное с желанием Рокудо, они потихоньку (было слышно по поскуливаниям) продвигались сюда, к этому тупику.

Мальчик начал нервно кусать ногти, судорожно продумывая план – времени оставалось не так много. Вдруг решился на немного опасный, но самый верный вариант: побывать сначала приманкой, а после изничтожить волков в собственной иллюзии. Конечно, не факт, что это удастся, ведь сам Мукуро сказал, что зверей не просто рассеять и сломать, потому как это сильная иллюзия, но Франу не оставалось выбора, кроме как попробовать, ведь он, с другой стороны, даже и не пытался рушить образ этих волков, а лишь постарается загнать их в ловушку, подобно обычным зверям... Во всяком случае, не попробуешь – не узнаешь; зеленоволосый осторожно сполз с выступа вниз, на землю и огляделся вокруг себя. Потом посмотрел наверх, где практически над его головой сходились вершины двух выступов, образуя небольшое углубление, в котором он сейчас и стоял. Точнее, щель была прямо над его головой; Фран усмехнулся и поместил трезубец туда, расположив между двумя выступами – теперь он мог так же, как и в первый раз, лишь легонько, без всяких усилий подтянуться и в мгновение ока оказаться наверху. Потом мальчик немного вышел из углубления и взглянул вперёд, ожидая сейчас лишь своих врагов... А создать иллюзию не было так сложно – она появится в скором времени и в нужном виде. Как точно она будет выглядеть, иллюзионист не знал – шла сплошная импровизация, да к тому же из-за угла высунулась волчья морда...

Сглотнув, будущий Хранитель Тумана довольно робко крикнул "Эй!" и активно зашаркал ногой. Реакции животных ждать не пришлось: они мгновенно почуяли добычу и рванули к месту, в котором стоял Фран. Финишная прямая. Мальчик чувствовал, как сердце бешено заколотилось, как тугой ком встал в горле, как начало холодеть тело. Если прыгнет раньше – волки остановятся и не поведутся на уловку. Если опоздает... Фран встряхнул зелёными волосами, тем самым приводя себя в чувство и отгоняя леденящие душу мысли. Да, в том случае он умрёт. Сейчас уже и не вспоминалось, что всё это – симулятор настоящего мира, его злая пародия и что поранится-то он здесь поранится, но никак не погибнет. Секунды тянулись, тело тяжелело. Мальчик никогда в своей жизни не совершал подобного. Точнее, было что-то похожее, но вовсе не то. Если это – иллюзия, то что же происходит там, в реальной жизни? Зеленоволосый считал мгновения (это не секунды, это его только что придуманная единица времени) до нужного момента, хотя и сам не знал, когда тому нужно было настать и вообще как. Пять метров. Иллюзионист берётся за трезубец и слегка напрягает мышцы, незаметно приподнимаясь на локтях. Три метра. Фран пробует подняться чуть выше и тут же опускается, чувствуя замедление в беге волков, – он лишь проверил, что тело ещё слушается его. Осталось совсем мало до него... вот... кажется, это должно быть так. Мальчик резко подпрыгивает, одновременно давая иллюзии раскрыть свою сущность. Острая боль рассекла его голень, и та стала тёплой; Фран лишь скривился и заполз на выступ, рефлекторно отодвигаясь дальше и видя дорожку крови после себя. Это его не пугало. Пугало то, если бы идея не удалась. Заглядывать внутрь этого углубления было жутковато: вдруг волки лишь притаились и только ждут, когда зеленоволосая головка покажется в их поле зрения? Юный иллюзионист пару секунд не мог слышать ничего кроме своего частого дыхания и нарочито громкого (плюс усиленного страхом) сердцебиения. После он прислушался чуть лучше, отодвигая на зданий план чувства и эмоции: не было слышно ни поскуливаний, ни клацанья зубов, ни шарканья лап. Значит ли это, что можно праздновать триумф?

Скрепя сердце Фран всё же встал и робко пошёл по выступу вперёд, заглядывая в углубление. Чисто. Никого. Его ловушка сработала. Какой она была? Банальной до неузнаваемости: просто порталом, выходящим в совершенно другую часть мира. Именно его расположил мальчик в небольшом ущелье, хорошенько скрыв, чтобы даже иллюзорные волки не смогли различить подвоха. Самым сложным оказалось заманить их туда: инерции просто-напросто не могло хватить для задуманного. Волки могли в любую секунду притормозить и ни черта не попасться, да ещё без труда прыгнуть потом вслед за раненым иллюзионистом и вконец добить его... Короче, Фран сам удивлялся, как вообще жив остался в этой ситуации. Он уже простился с миром и со всеми остальными... не ожидал, что сможет просчитать так точно и так идеально время своего прыжка наверх. Что с этими волками может быть дальше – он не знал, да и понимал, что сейчас это – всего лишь лишние подробности. Главную задачу мальчик решил, и это позволяло перейти к следующему заданию. Адским пламенем горела нога, и слегка кружилась голова, а также, после создания столь сильной иллюзии, было ощущение, словно ты – хорошенько выжатый лимон, но в остальном Фран был полностью готов и ожидал голоса своего учителя. Он послышался только через две минуты.

– Ты справился. Я удивлён. Теперь следуй дальше, – прозвучало как-то сухо, но иллюзионист решил проглотить это равнодушие и образовавшийся ком горечи в горле. Не впервые ему играть на всё готовую марионетку. Когда всем всё равно на тебя – это нормально. И когда ты лишь исполняешь чей-то план – тоже. Всё, более дел к себе парнишка никогда не знавал. Потому и сейчас было, конечно, обидно, но уже так, словно через глухую стену просачивалась эта боль. Ничего, вытерпит. Он ребёнком привыкал к этому. Так почему сейчас это несколько не вписывается в стереотип его поведения?

Очнулся он уже в немного другом месте, точнее, совсем-совсем другом, ибо это ну никак не было похоже на туманный лес. Единственное схожее – это скалы. И Фран сейчас стоял на каком-то выступе. В этом мире было темно и жарко, казалось, где-то горели тысячи костров, но вот непонятно где. Потом мальчик с некоторой брезгливостью подошёл к краю пропасти и осторожно наклонил голову вниз. Его лицо сразу обдало терпким жаром, мгновенно захотелось отползти куда подальше и приложить холодного льда к разгорячённой коже. Худшие опасения иллюзиониста оправдались: внизу плескалась лава. Красивая, переливающаяся, огненная. Но убийственная. Зеленоволосый поспешил оглянуться вокруг себя, уже догадываясь о смысле будущего задания. На противоположной стороне виднелся похожий на этот выступ, а между ними... догадайтесь, что? Верно, хлюпкий, держащийся лишь на честном слове верёвочный мостик. Прямо то, что нужно. Фран скривился, подумав, неужели это задание столь банально? Он справится с ним на раз-два. Если, конечно, не приплетёт сюда пару хитростей сам Мукуро... ведь, зная его прошлые "последние" задания, мальчик отчего-то неприятно передёргивался, вспоминая, как едва оставался жив. Точнее, жив бы он остался в любом случае, просто опыт, полученный там, был бесценен. Это, наверное, и хорошо, просто довольно страшно для него. Даже если брать в расчёт, что он мальчишка и ученик такого сильного иллюзиониста. Ведь на деле он ещё просто ребёнок...

– Думаю, задание тебе и так понятно: переберись на другую сторону любой ценой. Сам мост же любой ценой будет мешать тебе это сделать. Всё понятно? – В ответ громкое и бесстрашное "Да!" Ну а что вы хотели ожидать от ученика грозы всей мафии? Правда, всё это далеко внешне, что происходило внутри у Франа – совсем отдельная история.

Нет, страшно не было. Но почему-то было плохое предчувствие. Мальчик сжал теплеющую рукоять трезубца и, выдохнув, подошёл ближе к колыхающемуся и, кажется, готовым в любую минуту упасть мостику. Его вид доверия явно не вызывал: где-то уже подпаливались верёвочки, местами досок не было на протяжении нескольких метров (и как пробираться, чёрт разберёт!), а где-то казалось, наступишь и всё – прощай, мост и твоя жизнь. Противоположная скала находилась на расстоянии двухсот метров, так что иного способа не было в принципе. Фран подумал, что если этот гадкий мост будет ещё что-то вытворять или кто-то с ним будет вытворять, то он может распрощаться с жизнью уже сейчас, пока не поздно и некуда спешить. Но, откинув утопические мысли (а они были не редки в подобного рода делах), мальчик скрепя сердце ступил на мостик, на первую тонкую дощечку, которая, по закону жанра, мгновенно обвалилась. Пришлось резко отскочить, дабы не упасть. Франу показалось, что его способности иллюзиониста должны же где-то здесь пригодиться, поэтому, не ступая, сосредоточился, стараясь понять... понять что-то. Что-то такое, может быть, насчёт этого моста. Быть может, он лишь местами готов обвалиться _по чьему-то желанию_, а в остальном же совершенно безопасен? Как оказалось, его предположения были верны: действительно, часть досок держалась не то чтобы на верном слове, а просто на пустоте. Грубо говоря, это были хорошие иллюзии. Фран увидел не все и не сразу, потому в дальнейшем часто обжигался на этом.

Первые десять метров прошли более или менее спокойно (не считая запутавшейся в сгорающей верёвке больной ноги и едва не упавшего в лаву трезубца). Дальше – больше, точнее, веселей. Начали попадаться иллюзии – какие разгаданные самим Франом, а какие и не увиденные им... вот с последними было интереснее. Если прибавить к этим интересностям сильный жар, исходящий от лавы снизу, отчего-то начавший качаться мост и целые метры отсутствия досок и перебирания руками по сгнившим верёвкам (единственными в своём роде держателями здесь), то можно смело сказать, что мальчику некогда было скучать и думать о чём-то возвышенным. Он не ручался, что, шагнув, останется на этот раз жив, ибо атмосфера вокруг него была прямо-таки намекающая на падение. Сложнее всего оказалось удерживать трезубец в руках, которые нужны были для кое-чего другого. Да и к тому же железо мгновенно нагрелось, порой уже обжигая руки. Было очень не сладко, и это он ещё не дошёл до середины! Фран, имея возможность относительно твёрдо стоять на досках и готовясь для очередного марш-броска сквозь иллюзии, отёр ладонью мокрый лоб и откинул назад влажные волосы – доселе он не чувствовал, что было так жарко, ведь был занят делом, но теперь, при постепенном приближении к середине моста, жар отчего-то становился ощутимее. Наверняка здесь постарался учитель...

Но со следующим шагом всё пошло не так. Во-первых, доска, на которую ступил Фран, оказалась иллюзией, про что мальчик успешно забыл. Во-вторых, стараясь хоть как-то удержаться, будущий Хранитель Тумана успел схватиться одной рукой за опасно висящий канат, который и сам-то не порвался только по случайному стечению обстоятельств и некоторой удачливости зеленоволосого. Однако, ступив ногой чуть вперёд и ожидая хоть теперь почувствовать твердь, мальчик лишь провалился ногой в пустоту и, не имея возможности уже перенести вес тела на другую ногу, резко полетел вниз, повиснув на слегка удлинившейся из-за прибавки груза верёвке. Она опасно покачивалась и как-то нехорошо скрипела – нити в ней были уже стары и трухлявы, так что порваться она могла в любой момент. Фран не успел вскрикнуть или даже напугаться: просто за секунду его положение резко изменилось, и он поставлен перед фактом. Что делать? Дыхание, конечно, захватило, но не более. Мальчик судорожнее первого раза стал обдумывать план действий – теперь уже точно решающий его жизнь.

По обеим сторонам до нормальных досок было около двух-трёх метров – конечно, можно попытаться прыгнуть, но это в крайнем случае. Также был вариант подтянуться на канате и доползти до своего рода верёвочной перегородки, которая казалась крепкой, а по ней уже спокойно дойти (как он доходил до этого) и спрыгнуть на мостик. Казалось, идеальное решение. Фран приступил к действиям, так как руки начали уныло затекать. Естественно, что провалиться в огненную жижу не очень-то и хотелось... Подтягиваясь на канате вверх, зеленоволосый вновь отругал себя за малое обращение внимания к своей физической силе, которой теперь ой как недоставало. Всё, сейчас он точно решил, что подготовит для себя целый комплекс упражнений, чтобы всегда быть в форме. Но пока приходилось пожинать плоды лени и разгульной жизни – лишь через минуты две, адскими усилиями, мальчик таки смог добраться до бокового ограждения моста и даже зацепиться за него. Теперь осталось доползти до следующего края, и можно было идти дальше спокойно. На секунду Фран задумался: а не нужно ли проверить его будущий путь на иллюзии? Но, чуть не сорвавшись с лопнувшей верёвки и едва успев перепрыгнуть не другую, он понял, что нет времени на это. Было неудобно перебирать ногами и одной рукой по двум идущим нитям и постоянно проверять их на прочность. Положение было крайне неустойчивое: кроме как этих шатких канатиков у него не было ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Иллюзионист с тяжким вздохом быстро глянул на ещё не близкий конец этих мучений и лишь быстрее задвигал конечностями, силясь уже скорее выбраться отсюда.

Но, решив поспешить, он сильно ошибся. По наивности или по незнанию – сейчас уже чёрт разберёт, но Фран, как только его свободная рука и одна нога коснулись пустоты вместо ожидаемых верёвок, понял, что окончательно проиграл. Зацепляться трезубцем за что-нибудь – бесполезно, да и не успел бы он. Очутиться ногой в петле и тем самым повиснуть вниз головой – слишком идеальный, приторно сладкий и хороший исход для него и его случая. Всё произошло куда более просто и грубо: мальчик поначалу действительно зацепился за верёвку, но тут же её прорвал и грузно полетел вниз, навстречу огненной лаве. Ещё в самом начале, почувствовав пустоту, он осознал, что все его остальные попытки к выживанию бесполезны. Отчего-то время, когда иллюзионист понял подвох и вплоть до его провала в бездну, приняло какую-то другую единицу меры, но точно не секунду. Оно стало больше, тягучее, словно бы сам создатель этого мира растянул его, давая ярко почувствовать своему ученику всю низменность его проигрыша. Но как только от Франа до виднеющегося где-то сверху моста оказалось около четырёх метров, время пошло прежним чередом. Мальчик лишь тогда ощутил в своей душе ужас и хлёсткий свист в ушах, чувствовал, как спину обжигает само приближение лавы и как сквозь какую-то пелену становится всё более расплывчат мост, ставший его убийцей. Фран падал и понимал, что в жизни не было более низкого падения, чем его, но всё равно не забывал сжимать в холодеющих кулачках трезубец. Если и умирать, то с почётом, с чувством собственного достоинства. Пускай он и был плохим иллюзионистом, но ведь был им?..

Банально было думать даже для него, что он погибнет так бесславно: если уж Мукуро и уготовил ему смерть, то самую изящную, со вкусом, а не эту непотребщину. Уж на этот счёт не стоило беспокоиться. Фран об этом вспомнил слишком поздно, когда до раскалённой лавы оставалось пару метров, усмехнулся и почувствовал, как его тело обвили крепкие руки, а рядом с ухом раздался знакомый смех. Он ощутил, что определённо упал в нечто жидкое, только, судя по оставшейся коже, не такое горячее, как лава. Открыв глаза, он понял, что находится где-то под толщей воды. Мальчику стало смешно: учитель хотел его раньше сжечь, а теперь утопить? Странные метания из крайности в крайность! Зеленоволосому так понравилась эта шутка, что он необдуманно усмехнулся, набрав в рот достаточно воды и сразу же прикрыв его. Рокудо был ещё где-то позади, иллюзионист ощущал его тело и взявшиеся за трезубец ладони. Было необычно неспешно падать куда-то в водную пучину головой вниз. Доселе Франу не приходилось испытывать подобного чувства. Нет, было вовсе не жутко, лишь одолевала капелька страха – а куда я падаю? Не более. Маленький иллюзионист вдруг остро почувствовал во всём своём теле усталость, вновь пульсирующе заколола ранка на ноге, кожу на лице неприятно защипало. Глаза сами собой закрывались, и уже становилось всё равно, что с тобой будет дальше. Хотелось спать и очень сильно. Фран прикрыл глаза. Последней мыслью было что-то терпкое и горькое насчёт его сегодняшнего поражения, смиренное и малость доверительное – о его будущей участи и доверии Мукуро.

Фран впервые в жизни испытал стыд. Он бы с радостью не проснулся, с радостью бы окунулся в настоящую лаву, а не в её пародию, лишь бы сдохнуть и не терпеть весь тот стыд, что так поглотил его. С приходом в сознание было тошно открыть глаза. Было тошно двигаться, вставать, словом – жить. Но пришлось. Ибо выхода не было. Юный иллюзионист приоткрыл глаза и увидел привычное серое небо над головой – высокий потолок в одном из залов в их доме, в заброшенном торговом центре. Его самолюбие было конкретно подорвано случившимся. Мальчик привстал на локтях, осматриваясь: странно, как это не узнал свою собственную комнату? Он глянул на ногу – раненое место было заботливо перебинтовано. Фран провёл ладонями по лицу и ощутил пару пластырей на месте прежних царапин. Сразу видно, кто постарался. Он лишь усмехнулся и слегка присел на диване. Голову ещё кружило, было в общем нехорошо оттого, что было неспокойно на душе. Мальчик чувствовал себя униженным и подавленным. Он помнил, как в прошлые разы было, наверное, в несколько раз сложнее, как он тоже слишком рисковал жизнью, как потом отлёживался неделями от экзаменов, но зато как потом вкушал плоды своего триумфа, понимая, что он выполнил задание. Самое последнее было по жизни всегда самым сложным, а он выполнил. Иллюзионист преодолевал его несмотря ни на что. А здесь... парню стало жгуче стыдно. Он глупо провалил экзамен. Слишком лёгкий, но ставший для него роковым. Зеленоволосый не знал, что сделает с ним за это учитель, но искренне надеялся, что убьёт. Ведь так ему и надо.

Сидя на диване и полностью погрузившись в свои упаднические мысли, Фран и не заметил, как мягко открылась дверь в зале и кто-то тихонько прошагал к нему. Иллюзионист очнулся и узнал учителя только тогда, когда тот осторожно присел на краешек дивана рядом с ним. Мальчик смущённо отвёл лицо в сторону – более всего ему сейчас не хотелось видеть Мукуро. В первую очередь он подвёл его, а не себя. Пускай он для Рокудо всего лишь вещь, но какая-то внутренняя ответственность не давала ему делать всё спустя рукава – было желание если уж и служить марионеткой, то только этому синеволосому парню и только на отлично. Фран никогда так не подводил учителя. Они долгое время молчали; лишь изредка Мукуро поглядывал на мальчика и тихо усмехался. Он его прекрасно понимал. Понимал более, чем даже тот себе надумал. Хранитель Вонголы был тоже из того рода людей, которые принимали мелкий проигрыш за унизительное поражение и долго не могли свыкнуться с этим. Он был также в похожем положении, как и его ученик сейчас – правда, те времена давно канули в лету и уже навряд ли всплывут в чьей-то памяти. Рокудо не знал, что сказать своему мальчику; пускай он сам был и умён, изворотлив, хитёр и обладал даром красноречия и убедительности, но... что, какие нужные слова сказать ребёнку, этому наивному зеленоволосому мальчику, он и вправду не знал. Даже ума приложить не мог. Просто никогда не думал, что в его банде ни с того ни с сего появится ребёнок. Нет, он, безусловно, предполагал наличие молодого преемника у себя, но не до такой же степени! Глупо всё это говорить, но гроза всей мафии, один из величайших иллюзионистов на земле... попросту не умел обращаться с детьми!

А Фран и не знал, за что принимать это тугое молчание: за высшую степень недовольства, гнев, злость или за смиренное прощение? Он больше всего на свете желал сейчас, чтобы учитель сказал хоть что-нибудь. Хотя бы банальное "Привет, как себя чувствуешь?". Мальчик понимал, что даже по малейшей интонации в голосе определил бы, каков настрой Рокудо. А так... в который раз зеленоволосый убеждался, что ожидание тяготит.

– Зачем вы пришли? – Нетерпение – один из пороков Франа, которые тот тщетно пытался изничтожать. Он уже не удивлялся покинувшему его равнодушию, отсутствию холодности в голосе. Проигрыш конкретно сломал его. Мукуро глянул на насупившееся лицо мальчишки и насмешливо улыбнулся.

– За тем, чтобы проверить, как тут мой ученик поживает. Ты довольно сильно пострадал. Как теперь себя чувствуешь? – Иногда этот парень был ласков. Юный иллюзионист это со смущением знал и принимал.

– Чуть лучше. Но это в плане физическом... – пробормотал Фран, скрестив руки на груди и отодвинувшись вглубь дивана. Рокудо не спешил приближаться и лишь хмыкнул.

– А что в плане духовном? Неужели тебя успели посетить философские размышления о жизни и о вселенной во время бешеного забега от волков? – Мальчик чувствовал, что улыбается. Неосознанно, быть может, против своего напускного желания, но улыбается.

– Нет, во время падения с моста. – Зеленоволосый заполз на диван ещё дальше и прижал колени к груди.

– А-а... – с улыбкой протянул Мукуро. – Всё ясно. Там было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать, – он говорил это с явной усмешкой. Фран чувствовал, как ненавистный ком чего-то горького и режущего глаза до слёз на опасно близкое расстояние подступил к горлу. Предупредительно мальчишка положил голову на колени, стараясь выровнять дыхание и подумать о чём-либо другом. Но каждый раз в голове всплывала одна и та же сцена унизительного падения с моста. Очнувшись, юный иллюзионист понял, что мелко-мелко подёргивается и что щёки его отчего-то мокры. Хотя совсем понятно отчего... Франу стало стыдно, а от этого становилось ещё хуже, потому как вспоминались недавние события, так сильно затронувшие его гордость, и из этого всего выходила новая порция... слёз. Да, ученик сильнейшего иллюзиониста долго не мог признать за собой этого, но в тот момент он просто плакал. Плакал, как обычный ребёнок, потерявший что-то или разочаровавшийся в чём-нибудь. Тогда он и не был похож на какого-нибудь Хранителя Тумана, и это отчасти ещё больше раззадоривало самого Франа. Но он был похож на простого, милого, мягкосердечного ребёнка и даже не догадывался, что это было плюсом, а не минусом. Страшнее всего была мысль, что Мукуро мог видеть это и понять. А тот уже давно видел и понял.

Фран вздрогнул, когда к нему пододвинулся учитель. Ещё более стало ему страшно, когда тот положил руку на плечо и слегка приобнял. "Неужто догадался?" – крутилось в голове у мальчика. Посочувствовав тепло, зеленоволосый перестал дрожать. Нельзя сказать, что это тепло было до боли родное, приятное, любимое, оно просто было единственным в мире, которое могло успокоить и дать надежду. Да, в чём-то оно всё-таки было родным... больше у Франа не существовало в мире человека, который бы принял его и смог помочь.

– Ну же, не плачь... – тихо и скорее с мягкой просьбой прошептал парень своему ученику, уткнувшись в его светлые волосы. Он чувствовал себя неловко: действительно не знал, как успокоить юного иллюзиониста. Тот же не любил эту приторную (точнее, кажущуюся ему такой) жалость, потому и задрожал ещё больше, понимая, что с этого момента навсегда связан с Рокудо такой позорной тайной, омытой слезами. Мукуро ещё больше растерялся, теперь совсем ума не прикладывая, что нужно сказать мальчику. Ребёнок плакал практически у него на руках, а он даже не представлял, как можно его успокоить. Рокудо знал, что между ними когда-то возникла крепкая стена, которая сейчас не давала возможности подступиться к Франу с какой-либо стороны к его чувствам. Поняв, что стандартные слова здесь навряд ли помогут, парень решил говорить честно и откровенно. Если брать не виртуозностью слов и не своей значимостью для этого человека, то можно попробовать растопить лёд хотя бы открытостью и простотой фраз. Говорят, такое помогает.

– Я понимаю тебя, Фран... ты сильно подавлен своим, как ты назовёшь это, проигрышем, – начал было синеволосый, но тот его резко перебил:

– А вы как это назовёте? разве для этого есть другое название? – Он вскинул голову и слегка покрасневшими, но воинственными глазами взглянул на учителя. Тот удивился проснувшейся живости своего ученика, потому и улыбнулся, понимая, что такими темпами сможет возвратить его на прежний путь. Немного отодвинувшись, Мукуро проговорил:

– По факту это поражение. Но это не значит, что таковым оно должно являться для тебя... Нет, я не о том, что каждому своему проигрышу нужно искать оправдание. Это слишком балует личность. Я о том, что даже из самых гнусных поражений нужно искать пользу, делать уроки и выводы. Это бывает порой лучше самой победы. И ценнее. – Фран ощутил на своей макушке тёплую ладонь, которая стала осторожно поглаживать его голову – эти действия, вкупе с ровным тоном и обнадёживающими словами учителя, весьма успокаивали мальчика. Рокудо, почувствовав это, продолжил, улыбаясь:

– Ты не прошёл именно эту часть экзамена, но с другой стороны ты выиграл. – Зеленоволосый удивлённо приподнял голову и посмотрел на учителя – не врёт ли он? Но эти разноцветные глаза сегодня были на удивление открыты и не блестели лукавством и хитростью. Мукуро кивнул своему мальчику и договорил: – Да-да, я не шучу, ты действительно выиграл. Я тут перебрал в памяти прошлые этапы экзамена и то, какими способами ты их проходил, и решил, что этого более чем достаточно на твой уровень. Ты безукоризненно понимал, где иллюзия, где её нет, ты осознавал, что местами нельзя было надеяться на интуицию, ты также расправился с моими волками, придумав хорошую ловушку так, что даже я не сразу догадался, что ты там хочешь сделать. – Может, местами парень слегка и врал, но знал, что сейчас это нужная ложь. Ради этого заблестевшего живым огоньком взгляда изумрудных глаз он был готов решительно на всё.

– Нельзя сказать, что последний этап ты провалил – ты дошёл до середины и даже разгадал мой замысел с исчезающими ступенями. Тебе там просто не хватило внимательности и немного собранности. Вот и всё, на чём ты накололся. Но не думаю, что это настолько серьёзный провал, чтобы не давать тебе моё одобрение и не сказать, что ты... честно и как надо прошёл мои экзамены. А твоё падение с моста оставляю тебе на размышления. Буду рад, если сам извлечёшь нужные уроки, – закончил Рокудо тёплой, необыкновенно тёплой улыбкой и нежно потрепал ученика по голове. Фран уже чувствовал, что не дрожал. Казалось, где в его внутреннем мире сквозь надвинувшиеся чёрные тучи пробился лучик света, теперь уже вовсю борясь за место солнца на небе. Это было прекрасное чувство: знать, что ты вовсе не подвёл довольно близкого тебе человека, понять, что поражение – лишь часть победы, главная и нужная часть и что в любом случае тебя поддержат, насколько бы низко ты ни упал. Мальчик понял только сейчас, какую поверхностную часть Мукуро он видел и насколько было лень ему забираться в дебри его многогранной души, насколько сложно было избавиться от приевшегося стереотипа слишком строгого учителя, который, оказывается, может быть и хорошим другом. Слова оказались просты и неказисты, но честны – и это во многом повлияло на юного иллюзиониста. Остатки слезинок на щеках уже подвысохли, сам Фран ощутил в себе небывалые силы для свершения каких-то дел. Он ещё побаивался смотреть на учителя, боясь во взгляде того найти что-то насмешливое, но как же он ошибался!

Наконец Рокудо слегка придвинулся и взял своего ученика за подбородок, немного повернув в сторону его лицо и осторожно прошептав на ухо:

– А своих слёз никогда не стесняйся! Особенно передо мной. Запомни: не плачут только слабые люди. – Лёгкий, практически отцовский поцелуй в лобик – мальчик малость смутился, ведь никогда не припоминал такой ласковости от Мукуро. Но отчего-то ему казалось, что в его жизни только и не хватало этого нежного поцелуя – какой ребёнок не любит заботы и ласки к себе? К сожалению, он был её на долгое время лишён, да и теперь казалось уже поздно заполнять пропуски, но... с другой стороны, никогда и ничего в мире не бывает поздно. Лучше уж сейчас, чем никогда. Иллюзионист и сам не заметил, как довольно заулыбался, прижав колени к себе ещё сильнее. И не заметил также, что учитель уже давно вышел из его комнаты, оставив после благоприятную атмосферу спокойствия. Фран спохватился. Ему стало вновь жутко стыдно: он позабыл сказать спасибо единственно близкому и родному ему человеку. Как только тогда не отругал себя Фран, потом всё-таки решив, что сделает это позже, несмотря на всю глупость ситуации. Но потом, вновь подумав, а чего, собственно, ждать, мальчик вскочил с дивана и рванул к выходу. Ему захотелось сделать это именно сейчас и сегодня, ничего и никого не ожидая. Он понимал, что был слишком не похож на себя прошлого в этот момент. Но есть ли в том уже какой-то смысл? Может, это даже и к лучшему...

Иллюзионист никогда не любил запутанных ходов и необъятных залов заброшенного торгового центра именно тогда, когда ему срочно нужно было кого-то отыскать. Поэтому и сейчас вот уже как пять минут бродил по своему якобы дому, силясь найти хоть кого-то из банды на слух и просто. Мукуро навряд ли потерпит одиночество в этот скучный, кажется дождливый вечер, поэтому наверняка пойдёт к кому-нибудь. И уж точно должны будут слышны голоса оттуда, из того самого места. Наконец, спустившись на второй этаж, Фран с радостью услыхал знакомые голоса. Кажется, они доносились с противоположного конца. Быстро-быстро мальчик донёсся до туда и осторожно вошёл в комнату. Рокудо обсуждал что-то с Кеном и Чикусой. Когда дверь заскрипела, все обратили свои взоры туда. Кен презрительно фыркнул, увидев Франа, Чикуса как всегда оставался спокоен. Мукуро мягко улыбнулся и спросил:

– Чего тебе, мой милый?

– Нужно кое-что вам сказать... – насуплено и никак не приветливо (даже угрюмо) проговорил мальчик, отчего-то теперь робея даже перед этими простыми словами. Рокудо кинул ребятам что-то около "Сейчас приду" и пошёл к двери. Дверь закрылась, за ней вновь возобновились разговоры, стало темно, ведь коридоры ничем не освещались, только комнаты. Глухой стук капель по стеклу и по потолку перебивал жаркие перепалки за стеной. Фран ощутил неуверенность, глядя снизу на учителя, будучи выше лишь немного его пояса. Мукуро тепло улыбнулся и провёл по лицу мальчишки рукой в своей неизменной перчатке. Это придало сил последнему. "Просто взять и сказать, просто взять и сказать", – как скороговорку проговаривал в своих мыслях зеленоволосый.

– Ну, так чего же ты хотел сказать? – напомнил парень, присев на корточки и оказавшись на одном уровне с учеником. Тот, прикрыв глаза и сжав ладони в кулаки, на одном дыхании выпалил:

– Я хотел бы вам сказать спасибо за то, что вы сказали мне. Вы меня действительно успокоили и помогли. Спасибо вам вообще за всё: и за понимание, и за многое другое... – Это была чистая импровизация, и Фран знал, насколько это получилось сыро и ни капли не красноречиво. Но ведь если смысл в откровенности, значит, Мукуро должен был понять... Ведь так? Мальчик приоткрыл глаза и увидел такую улыбку, которую доселе не замечал на губах у своего мастера. Это казалось насмешкой, но исключительно и бесконечно доброй, ласковой, открытой, которую, в общем-то, и нельзя было назвать оной. Юному иллюзионисту тогда показалось (и могло только показаться, а не быть таковым на самом деле), что и глаза Рокудо начали излучать какую-то доброту, искренность. Было ощущение, что и сам парень не менее счастлив, как и его ученик сейчас от того, что сумел сказать. А синеволосому, кажется, было приятно услышать и эти по-детски сухие слова. Ведь главное – честность, мы же ещё помним, да?

Хранитель Вонголы ещё раз улыбнулся шире прежнего и, резко сократив расстояние между ними, приобнял своего мальчика. Фран вздрогнул – для него объятие от такого великого человека, как Рокудо Мукуро, казалось чем-то из ряда фантастики, а если уж и свершившимся, то только за какие-то высокие заслуги. В тот момент юный иллюзионист сильно завидовал девушке своего мастера: кто это был, кстати? Хроме Докуро? М.М.? Кто-то другой? А впрочем, неважно. Просто она могла получать безграничные порции этих тёплых, родных, по-своему ласковых и трепетных объятий, а он нет. Лишь только за нечто важное и значимое. Мальчик чувствовал, что малость ревнует. Ему хотелось быть для учителя кем-то больше острого на язык ученика. Но, ясно как Божий день, что такое навряд ли случится. И такое, как известно, навряд ли является нужным как ему самому, так и Мукуро. Но именно в тот момент "сейчас" хотелось растянуть до "навсегда". С чего это бы?

– А тебе спасибо за откровенность. И... – Рокудо понизил тон, – И помни всегда: я буду помогать тебе в любом случае. Когда тебе покажется, что нет выхода, не переживай, просто знай: к тебе на помощь всегда придёт твой учитель... – Парень отстранился и, ещё раз улыбнувшись, пошёл назад в комнату. Фран запомнил эти простые слова. Глупо говорить, что на всю жизнь, но на довольно огромный срок. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. Точнее, это и оказалось правдой, только вот понял мальчишка это через много-много лет...


	2. 2

_В жизни мы часто не замечаем тех, кто тайно поддерживает нас (с)._

– Ну а тебе, Фран... – И Фран на этом моменте соизволил открыть глаза и вообще вспомнить, где он сейчас и для чего, – Тебе приказано идти... – Парень мысленно подставил слова "Туда-то", – И сделать... – То-то" – подставил зеленоволосый и усмехнулся. Задание он и так знал, они были из раза в раз однотипные и неинтересные, поэтому на раздаче приказов от капитана Скуалло ему хотелось спать и зевать. Увы, сейчас он должен обходными болотистыми тропами идти в какой-то сырой и ужасный лес, для того чтобы создать там нужные иллюзии на нужных местах. Одна сплошная банальщина и легкотня! Особенно для такого иллюзиониста, как Фран... Тот теперь с благоговением вспоминал прошлые задания, с их малой вероятностью на выживание и с большей – на попадание в какие-нибудь крупные неприятности. Они были поистине захватывающими с их резкими открытиями, внезапно сильными врагами и неожиданными сюжетными линиями. Там было куда больше простора для фантазии. Хотя, поговаривали в Варии, и это не так просто и легко, как кажется на первый взгляд... Но Фран был уверен в своей правоте, поэтому счёл лишним слушать какие-то совсем не нужные ему предупреждения. Он просто поднял голову наверх, на утреннее, подёрнутое лёгким румянцем небо и стал считать оставшиеся звёздочки вместе с секундами, сколько это напутствие длилось. В итоге даже, казалось бы, бесчисленных звёзд ближе к утру не хватило на эту длиннющую оду безопасности. Фран чуть не загнулся со скуки прямо там. Но вот был подан желанный сигнал к тому, чтобы приступить, и парень быстрее всех сорвался с места.

Он был действительно рад этой скучно начавшейся миссии: уже как месяц не было никаких заданий, по крайней мере, для него. Иллюзионист не понимал, почему вдруг возник такой дефицит и обдумал все причины, кроме одной: наступившего относительно спокойного времени. Он думал, что, быть может, его считают плохим Хранителем Тумана, потому и не доверяют, а с другой стороны, его испытательный срок прошёл ещё десять лет тому назад, когда он только впервые сюда пришёл. Так с чего бы им перестать вдруг доверять ему, беря в расчёт то, что предыдущие задания были выполнены на пять с плюсом? Вот и Фран отложил эту глупую причину, хотя её тень всегда немного омрачала его светлые мысли в солнечный день. Хранитель Тумана знал ещё порядком пять причин, почему ему не доставалось хорошего задания, но все они как-то однообразно сходились на предыдущей. Поэтому парень тупо забил на это. И, как ни странно, позабыв проблему, вдруг неожиданно видишь её решение, созданное как бы мановением волшебной палочки! Фран с улыбкой подумал об этом и решил полностью отдать всего себя будущей миссии. К тому же, он не знал многих её нюансов, а это вместе с тем и интересно, и опасно...

Парень быстро бежал по лесу, ещё окутанному в белёсую дымку тумана. Он представлял себе, что уже где-то изначально его должны поджидать проблемки, потому и создал копию себя, отправив его чуть вперёд, а себя сокрыл иллюзией и теперь был невидимкой. Эта была, быть может, лишняя предосторожность для такого лёгкого задания, но, работая в Варии уже не одну пятилетку, Фран научился предвидеть как можно остро и ярко самые плохие варианты развития событий и способы их устранения. Да и не только независимая организация убийц заставила его этому научиться... самые первые уроки жизни ему преподал один хороший человек, которого парень навряд ли забудет. Это был его учитель. И он дал мальчику всё то самое важное, что не смогла бы дать ему Вария... и Фран был ему искренне благодарен за это. Для его сегодняшнего положения и полного отсутствия эмоций было как-то странно ощущать тепло и нежность, с которыми он вспоминал Рокудо Мукуро. Зеленоволосый пытался пресечь эти чувства на корню, каждый раз себе вбивая, что для такого равнодушного убийцы-иллюзиониста, как он, не должно существовать таких прекрасных движений души. Да и самой души тоже не должно было быть – она уже отдана под залог Аду. Но воспоминанья прошлого житья-бытья с учителем и его бандой в Кокуё-лэнд отчего-то не оставляли равнодушным и как раз таки доказывали, что его запылённая душа ещё способна вырабатывать что-то позитивное. Всё это было более чем странно. Особенно сейчас, когда впереди куча дел, а в голове – какая-то светлая требуха. Фран встряхнул зеленоволосой головкой и приостановился, заставив остановиться также и копию себя. В сторону мысли о Рокудо Мукуро! Это для бессонных ночей. Да и к тому же навряд ли сам учитель хоть когда-нибудь вспоминает о своём ученике...

Стоп, что это? Горечь? Парень иначе не знал, как назвать ощущение тягучей слизи на душе, раздражающей всё изнутри. Наверное, это сожаление. Наверное, это что-то такое вне понимания для зеленоволосого. Сейчас Фран стоял и прислушивался, потом осторожно достал свёрнутую в четыре раза помятую карту из кармана и сверился с путём, который был начертан там красной кривой линией. До места встречи ещё далековато, но приключения могли с большей вероятностью начаться сейчас. Хранитель Тумана проверил местность на иллюзии: вроде всё чисто. Хотя всё это относительно – у врагов могли быть иллюзионисты и покруче Франа. Но всё же парень не решился позорить честное имя Рокудо Мукуро и того, что его ученик обязан быть не хуже своего учителя, поэтому проверил всё на второй раз и убедился, что здесь пока ещё действительно чисто. Но, ради безопасности и уверенности, Фран немного попыхтел и не поленился создать свои излюбленные иллюзии – диких волков, блуждающих по лесу. Конечно, его учитель на это мог бы сказать, что это лишняя трата сил, которых и так немного, но зеленоволосый решил, что так всё-таки будет лучше. Пускай даже если основная часть плана там, где-то далеко-далеко, куда ему нужно пробраться, провалится, то, подбираясь к особняку Варии, враги всё же испытают ощутимый дискомфорт в виде этих иллюзий. Их не так сложно сломить, но всё же для этого придётся попыхтеть. А уж после ножей Бельфегора, меча Скуалло и молний Леви-А-Тана большая часть их силы должна улетучиться... Фран создал штук двадцать волков и после этого только успокоился, продолжив путь.

Ему следовало торопиться, так как он должен, грубо говоря, подготовить место к встрече двух группировок. И подготовить так, чтобы враги смогли оценить это по достоинству. Да и плюс проследить, чтобы другие иллюзионисты не смогли вмешаться в его дела и что-нибудь разрушить. Короче, дел много, надо двигаться дальше. Парень отправил своего клона вперёд, сам неспешно пошёл позади. Впереди завиднелось дерево, помеченное красным неровным крестом, – значит, он на верном пути. Говорят, это специально Бельфегор так пометил деревья. Говорят, что даже действительно кровью своих жертв... Фран подошёл ближе к дереву, глянул на него, осторожно провёл пальцами по стволу, по самому накрашенному месту и ухмыльнулся, выдав окончательный вердикт: обычная краска и куча пафоса, ничего боле. Его семпай всегда был таким. Точнее, иногда его действия и наводили страх, но в таких случаях, как сегодня, только смех. Зато он умел работать на публику и разносить слухи – и это было ему на руку. Так никогда не мог сам Хранитель Тумана, но ни в коем случае не завидовал. И он в запасе всегда имел пару-тройку хитростей и уловок...

Путь правильный, но такой скучный! Хотя, как говорил Скуалло, так и должно быть: огромные столетние деревья со своими могучими кронами и хиленькие дерева, расположившиеся у их подножий, редкие колкие кусты и проплешины травы местами. Ещё здесь было темно, крайне неуютно и промозгло. А ещё Фран жутко не выспался и хотелось просто завалиться на ближайшую горизонтальную, более или менее мягкую поверхность и заснуть. Парень с благоговением вспоминал, что если Мукуро и устраивал ему экзамены в лесу, то всегда сам лес этот создавал и делал его таким, каким он не казался обременительным для мальчика. Но тогда он был мальчиком, ребёнком. Теперь уже не до удобств. Теперь ты либо делаешь, либо не делаешь, но остаёшься в пролёте. Фран остановился, протяжно зевнул и заставил иллюзию себя идти пока вперёд, сам же присел на вздымающийся толстый корень деревья рядом и откинулся на ствол, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Нет, заснуть он навряд ли бы смог, ибо атмосфера в этом лесу была такая, что хрен заснёшь, но вот на пару минут отключиться... соблазн оказался велик. А там, где закрытые глаза и уставшее сознание, не помогут разные отмазки типа неподходящей для сна атмосферы, поэтому парень... что уж и говорить, просто-напросто заснул, сам тем не менее это упорно отрицая даже во сне.

При возвращении из сна хотелось верить, что прошло не так много времени. Фран запаниковал, резко вскочил с корня, отругал себя за неумение засыпать в нужное время суток, побежал в нужном направлении и теперь судорожно старался понять, где его иллюзия ходит-бродит. Она могла натворить кучу неприятностей. Точнее, в каком-то смысле это было смешно, и сам бы зеленоволосый на это посмотрел, но в любое другое время, только не сейчас. Он ускорился и с облечением заметил видневшуюся красную метку. Фран быстро поднял голову наверх, понимая, что следовало бы сделать это с самого начала: небо слегка просветлело, но, ясное дело, на дворе был явно не полдень. Это и успокоило иллюзиониста, и взволновало. Мгновенно появилась проблема номер два: где его иллюзия? Парень не чувствовал её близкого присутствия и искренне надеялся, что она как-нибудь сама растаяла, ибо если нет... несдобровать ему. Но, ладно, всё это мелочь, самое страшное было в другом: не опоздал ли он?.. Отчего-то не хотелось подводить людей, так на него понадеявшихся. Наверное, он проспал двадцать-тридцать минут. Наверное, это не слишком много. А может, он сейчас туда придёт, а там всё завалено трупами офицеров Варии? И может, после этого на него будет объявлена охота и вообще наступит конец света? Да, Фран знал, что иногда в мыслях он был истеричкой. Но он быстро успокаивался, подключая накопленное многолетнее равнодушие, и старался находить решение. Оно здесь было просто и неказисто: прибыть на место предполагаемой встречи двух группировок и, если ещё не поздно, создать там положенные иллюзии, а если поздно... по ситуации. И это смотря какая ситуация будет.

Фран не позабыл про безопасность, решив создать своего клона ещё раз. И, как оказалось, это было одним из единственно верных шагов, которые он сегодня предпринял. Парень как всегда отправил его вперёд, сам же не спеша идя позади. Точнее, как не спеша? – несясь во всю голову и подгоняя свою иллюзию. Метки попадались через каждые сто метров, Фран иногда с ними сверялся. Голова стала немного ясной, сон, пускай и двадцатиминутный, хорошо подействовал на него. Теперь иллюзионист боялся одного: как бы не пожать плоды своего самолюбия, лени и эгоизма в виде полного поражения их отряда. Он прекрасно знал, что офицеры Варии не малые дети, не зелёные солдаты, а прожжённые бойцы, повидавшие намного больше, чем он себе представляет, но... задание, которое было возложено на него, играло также важную роль в будущей победе. Или в поражении. Конечно, они могли бы справиться без него, но это стало бы куда сложнее и опаснее, да и не любил Фран (ещё с самого детства) подводить людей, которые надеются на него. Поэтому оставалось, вдыхая прохладный лесной воздух, мчаться по однообразной картине проносящихся мимо деревьев и кустов. Предчувствие было нехорошее, но Хранитель Тумана научился вовремя отключать интуицию и начинать действовать здраво. Задумавшись об этом всём, он не сразу заметил постепенное убывание присутствия здесь своей иллюзии... Когда очнулся, то просто оказался поставлен перед фактом: его копия куда-то пропала, и теперь он полностью беззащитен. Да, можно было создать ещё и ещё, но силы у него не резиновые, к тому же он уже и так растерял половину всей своей энергии, даже не дойдя до основного задания. Более всего его интересовало вот что: куда делась эта иллюзия? Может, это как-то связано с исчезновением предыдущей? Может, у этих пропаж есть что-то общее?..

Вопросов было много, ответов – понятно сколько... Фран сосредоточился, пытаясь выявить где-то поблизости иллюзию или около того – нет, ровным счётом ничего. Всё пусто, чисто и, казалось бы, безопасно. Но ведь и иллюзия не могла так просто исчезнуть... Парень задумался, но шага не сбавил, понимая, что сейчас лишние остановки только ухудшат его положение. Он стал размышлять, припоминая мелочи, связанные с пропажей своего клона. Во-первых, начал цепочку своих мыслей Фран, его иллюзия пропала не сразу, о чём явно говорили его ощущения в тот момент. Значит, уничтожили её не одним чётким выстрелом, а довольно долго копались с ней. Убить иллюзию (по крайней мере, созданную парнем) было довольно просто и убивалась она, как обычный человек. Наверное, объяснения здесь излишни. Потом же иллюзия медленно таяла в воздухе, давая наконец понять врагам, что они сделали грубую осечку и потратили столько сил на пустышку. Ведь ученик великого Рокудо Мукуро знал и умел создавать отличные иллюзии, которые от реальных объектов отличить крайне трудно даже самым хорошим иллюзионистам. Но что же могло убить его клона на этот раз? Фран продолжил свои думоизлияния: во-вторых, вокруг он не чувствовал ни намёка на присутствие здесь чужой иллюзии. Значит ли это, что объектом, покончившим с его клоном, было нечто явное и вполне себе живое? Да, вполне. Умер не сразу... Парень крепко задумался, не забывая прибавлять шагу и оглядываться вокруг себя. Вероятно, иллюзию не застрелили и не нанесли точечный удар ножом либо чем другим острым. Отсюда следует, что враги хотели доставить побольше мучений их жертве – наверняка долго истязали, и иллюзия умерла скорее от болевого шока (якобы – это же иллюзия!). Хранителя Тумана передёрнуло – не хотелось попасться в руки таким людям. Если, конечно, логика его рассуждений не подвела...

Фран бежал и бежал как можно осторожнее. Но не бежать он не мог, потому что совесть не позволяла, а бежать быстрее и не осторожничать не позволяло желание жить. Пускай маленькое, но ощутимое. Он любил жизнь. Пусть у него она и была порой опасна, надоедлива и сложна, но он искренне любил жить. Ему было интересно, что же будет дальше. И отчего-то оставлять мир сейчас, в столь юном возрасте, ему вовсе не хотелось. Жизнь прекрасна, пускай и редко. Но юный иллюзионист любил её такой. Иначе было бы слишком слащаво и неинтересно. После минуты бега зеленоволосый ощутил едва различимый шум в впереди виднеющихся кустах. Он поспешил остановиться и скорее спрятаться за широкий ствол ближайшего дерева. Выглядывая оттуда, он с лёгким волнением обнаружил, что кусты действительно мелко шевелились. Фран понадеялся, что обитающий там не заметил его, ведь расстояние между ними было порядком тридцати метров. Да и кусты находились не на прямой, а по диагонали, именно поэтому парню не составило труда заметить подозрительное движение в них. Нет, Хранитель Тумана не боялся. От страха его отучили учитель и Вария, а также собственный опыт, накопленный вместе с заданиями такого рода. Где-то он висел на волоске от смерти, где-то приходилось смотреть в ненавидящие тебя глаза прямо и непосредственно, где-то приходилось даже притворяться мёртвым... Всё это закалило дух и характер зеленоволосого, поэтому сейчас, кроме как лёгкого волнения, он больше ничего не испытывал.

Ему было просто любопытно, кто же это. Он немного знал о будущих врагах, и его минусом было как раз таки то, что лишь немного... Мукуро всегда вдалбливал ему, что главное в этом мире – информация. Без неё, будь ты хоть семи пядей во лбу, никуда. Если ты знаешь и умело используешь информацию, то даже при малых физических способностях и отсутствия хитрости ты сможешь одержать победу. Учитель был слишком прав, чтобы Фран воспринял этот урок тогда должным образом. Теперь приходилось расплачиваться за свою невнимательность за прошлые недели, когда времени разузнать о врагах было предостаточно.

Увиденное в следующую секунду довольно сильно удивило парня; он с усмешкой понял, что никакая информация о врагах ему сейчас бы не помогла, потому что враг был... ну, мягко сказать, необычный. И наверняка в источниках о нём не было ни слова. Фран мгновенно проверил вышедшее существо на его причастность к иллюзиям и понял, что это вполне себе реальный представитель семейства хищных млекопитающих подотряда кошкообразных. Попросту говоря, обыкновенная, быть может, слишком крупная гиена. Да, определённо слишком крупная. Парень подумал, что враждебная группировка вполне может использовать животных для опытов и отсылать их в качестве устрашения своим врагам. Только страшно ли это? Хранитель Тумана улыбнулся. Навряд ли. Он справится с ней на раз-два. Может даже попытаться без иллюзий, ибо те пригодятся ему в будущем. Правда, его всё ещё смущал огромный размер гиены... ну нет в жизни таких, он готов был поклясться! Иллюзионист вновь вернулся к мысли о мутации, пока животное, обнюхивая всё вокруг, стало расхаживать вокруг куста и часто коситься в сторону дерева, за которым он был. Если это мутировавшее создание, значит, кроме как гигантского размера, ему могли всунуть много разных способностей или прокачать старые до нереального уровня. Это было не столь страшно, сколь незнание этих самых особенностей. Опять-таки, дефицит информации! Фран помянул Рокудо добрым словом, поняв, какой всё же мудрый у него был учитель и каким он был глупым учеником.

Однако отсиживаться здесь было очень плохим вариантом. Гиена, сейчас на что-то громко фыркающая и лязгающая своими острыми зубами, навряд ли уйдёт просто так. Обойти её не получится: шаг влево, шаг вправо – и можно прощаться с жизнью. Даже сейчас Фран старался тихо дышать и не делать лишних телодвижений, зная, что, раз животное дальний родственник кошки, то у него наверняка отличный слух, подправленный в нужном направлении генетиками. Нужен здравый план и желательно как можно скорее. Ибо гиена долго ждать не собиралась и наверняка должна была скоро пойти в его сторону. Парень крупно занервничал не от того, что боялся зверя, а от того, что не имел точного плана. Он сжимал и разжимал в руках трезубец, только сейчас осознав, что тот, оказывается, был всё время с ним. Это был тот самый трезубец, с которым он, будучи мальчишкой, проходил занятия и экзамены у Мукуро. Эта вещь ему по-своему дорога. Юный иллюзионист необыкновенно нежно для себя посмотрел на него и, встряхнув головой, начал обдумывать план. Отчего-то трезубец его вдохновлял. Сразу вспоминался спокойный тон учителя, который таки научил его этому равнодушию и хладнокровности в любой ситуации. Он всегда говорил: "Каким бы ни было положение отчаянным и безвылазным, всегда останавливайся в своих суетных мыслях и отрезви себя, словно холодной водой, словами, что никто тебе не поможет в этой ситуации, кроме тебя самого; а вот после этого начни размышлять над своими будущим действиями – они могут называться здравыми, потому что ты стал чуть более хладнокровным".

Фран понял, что потерял слишком много времени: судя по звукам, животное было не более, чем в пятнадцати-десяти метрах от него. Ближе её допускать нельзя, иначе она возьмёт инициативу битвы на себя и нападёт тогда, когда ей будет угодно. Парень должен наступить первым. Ведь лучшая защита – это нападение?

Фран бы мог создать иллюзию какого-нибудь сильного и меткого оружия наподобие пистолета, но силы-силы!.. Их и так немного. Сейчас он может себе позволить лишь сложить свой трезубец с помощью иллюзии и достать запрятанный за пояс кинжал. Парень вытащил его из чехла, беззвучно провёл по коре, видя тонкую пластинку древесины, отслоившуюся после прикосновения кинжала. Острый. Это хорошо. Иллюзионист взял его в ладонь параллельно руке и осторожно подобрался к краю дерева, чтобы понять, где гиена. Попытался скрыть своё частое дыхание и захлопнуть возникнувшее мелкое волнение. Иллюзионист не создан для ближнего боя, это точно; не его стезя – нападать на врага и жестоко убивать его вручную. Обычно это делали за него его иллюзии. Но, истратив практически всё на двадцать с лишним волков, блуждающих теперь неизвестно где, и на две копии себя, Хранитель Тумана остался полностью беззащитен. Точнее, силы у него были, но маловероятно, что после гиены они у него ещё останутся. А впереди работы непочатый край. Животного не слышно. Хотя нет, вот оно – мягкое шуршание лапами по опавшей листве и сухой траве. Она подбирается. Фыркает, лязгает зубами и тихонько скулит. Фран сжал в руках кинжал сильнее. Он впервые имел дело с животным. С мутировавшим животным. Расстояние уменьшается с каждой секундой. Парень понял, что проиграл с нападением и с защитой. Короче, со всем. Тупо дожидаться её здесь уже не вариант, выскакивать и нападать – тоже глупо. В любом случае расстояние между ними уже слишком мало для придуманного Хранителем... План Б был слишком позорным для офицера Варии, но единственно возможным здесь: бежать.

Вспомнился один из экзаменов – тогда он убегал от волков. Но всё это был симулятором реальности. Сколько их было: двое, трое? И как он от них убежал вообще? Тут от одной гиены!.. А впрочем, всё по порядку: Фран, заранее пошевелив ногами, с радостью понял, что ещё может двигать ими, и, насколько мог, резко сорвался с места, стараясь поначалу бежать тихо, едва наступая на землю. Загвоздка была ещё в том, что побежал он в противоположном направлении от нужного места. Но вскоре это отошло на задний план... гиена оказалась не тупая, поэтому буквально через секунд пять поняла, что за деревом всё-таки была жертва и что жертва теперь поспешно убегала. Парень чувствовал, как сзади него огромными лёгкими прыжками неслось животное, казалось, что оно беспардонно нагоняло его. Ветер звонко, до глухоты свистел в ушах, дорога выдалась на пакость неровная и со множеством кочек, оборачиваться было плохой идеей, ибо такое небольшое расстояние между ними могло вогнать в конкретную депрессию и неверие в то, что можно выжить. Фран резко перепрыгнул через пень; через пару секунд то же самое сделала гиена. Острая чёрная ветка со всей силой рассекла ему щёку, пальцы на обоих ногах распухли от постоянных ударов кочек и корней, а второе дыхание открываться не спешило, в то время как первое подходило к концу. Как на зло, забежал он в какие-то дремучие заросли. Чувствуя кинжал в руке, Хранитель старался им слегка расчищать себе путь и одновременно смотреть под ноги, ведь упасть означало погибнуть. Теперь те волки из иллюзии Мукуро казались не более, чем детской забавой. Да и тогда он был действительно ребёнком. Теперь планки стали выше. А сильнее, чувствовал Фран, он почему-то не стал...

Быть может, в плане иллюзий – да, умения его повысились, но никак не в плане физическом... После сложных экзаменов парень всегда думал, что ему нужно больше времени уделять на обычные упражнения, но всё это так и осталось в мечтах и мыслях "С понедельника обязательно начну!" Конечно, пару упражнений добавилось в его арсенал, но не более, и то они повлияли не так, как хотелось бы. Поэтому, грубо говоря, сейчас Фран вовсю пытался выдавить из себя требуемую силу, которой, увы, не было. Он не считал минуты, метры, деревья, которые проносились мимо него. На это, ясное дело, времени вообще не было. Парень понял, что он имеет один плюс – это быстроту. Он бежит, словно летит, как стрела. Да, наверное, убегать вовремя и ловко – это тоже искусство. Недаром Мукуро заставлял его с утра делать десяток кругов вокруг здания. Знал, что пригодится. Фран ощутил, как горло начало будто сужаться, не давая воздуху достичь лёгких. На мелкие ранки и ушибы он уже не обращал внимания, страшнее всего было потерять свою прыть и скорость, а также внимание. Но рано или поздно это должно произойти, рано или поздно этот забег должен же прекратиться!..

Гиена, казалось, щёлкала зубами где-то всего лишь в пару метрах от него. Сил становилось меньше, расстояние до нужного места становилось больше, между тем как расстояние между ним и животным – меньше, а желание упасть на землю и ничего не делать – больше. Что-то меньше, что-то больше. Как чёрное и белое, оно мелькало перед глазами у парня. Закололо бок, глаза от ветра сильно заслезились. "И это ли офицер Варии?" – спрашивал себя Фран с усмешкой. Каким он образом вообще сюда попал, с такими-то силами и выдержкой?

Но вот силы насовсем покинули его, а земля стала как на зло сильно неровной. Фран спотыкался буквально на каждом шагу. С щеки быстро слетела капелька крови; только сейчас парень ощутил, что уже третий раз ветки царапали одно и то же место, теперь превратив мелкую ранку в широкую красную полоску на полщеки и больше. Усталость прямо-таки прогрессировала, и гиена не могла не пользоваться этим. Иллюзионист, вовремя не посмотрев под ноги, споткнулся о какой-то корень, уже в полёте понимая, что проиграл животному. Хотя вскоре и должен был наступить этот момент – не вечно же им бежать? Притом же, если у гиены и были бесконечные силы, то это обстоятельство никак не связано с самим Франом – он был нормальным человеком, никем и ничем не дополненным. Он падал и решил отвести руку с кинжалом в сторону, чтобы не дай бог не напороться на него во время падения. Парень больно стукнулся головой о твёрдую влажную землю и проехал куда-то вниз по инерции, собрав на своём теле какие только возможно синяки, занозы и царапины. Колючие растения (почему-то растущие именно там, куда удосужилось приземлиться Франу) испещрили все его ноги и руки мелкими, малость ядовитыми ранками. Они чесались и гудели. Иллюзионист с сожалением понял, что умудрился споткнуться именно рядом с небольшим склоном, по которому сейчас, как санки с горки, летел, обласкивая все выступы и корни.

Полёт закончился – Фран смачно ударился головой о большой пень, сам не заметив, что взвыл. Боль глухо и тревожно расколола, казалось, ему голову, а сил подняться вообще не было, в то время как гиена была уже недалеко, весьма ускорившись на спуске. Парень лишь сжал в руке кинжал, готовясь, как только животное приземлиться на него, вовремя нанести удар. Он должен быть сильным и резким, но ни на силу, ни на резкость энергии уже не было. Но ведь нужно же как-то выжить? Фран усмехнулся – он не робел перед болью, его, быть может, пугала немного лишь внезапная боль, а не ожидаемая. А вот куда ожидать в этом случае укуса, удара, подобного – было неизвестно. Иллюзионист слегка приподнял голову: прямо на него неслось животное, с ненатурально горящими глазами и напыщенно-острыми зубами. Осталось пару метров – гиена высоко вскочила и с жадностью теперь летела прямо на него. Иллюзионисту захотелось прикрыть глаза, но он знал, что это лишь верный шаг к погибели. Нужно смотреть. Нужно видеть врага, даже если он истязает твоё тело. Ни в коем случае не закрывать глаза. Фран твердил себе эти слова, сам невольно удивляясь, почему животное так долго летит. А может, это опять секунды кто-то растянул? "Надеюсь, хоть не смерть?" – была последняя мысль парня перед диким криком с его стороны.

Гиена приземлилась прямо над ним, придавив его своим телом и одной когтистой лапой к земле; Фран замахнулся кинжалом, но было уже поздно. Гиена – животное, а животное не способно ждать лучшего момента, оно нападает тогда, когда есть возможность. Вот и на сей раз буквально в следующую секунду она вцепилась зубами в его плечо, хотя целилась в шею, но умелый выверт Франа – и он остался хотя бы жив. Он не слышал свой глухой крик, через пару секунд и боль стала ощущаться словно сквозь какую плёнку. Плечо крупно засаднило, зажгло, парень увидел свою кровь на мерзостных зубах гиены сбоку. Она прокусила ещё чуть более сильнее и, с сладостью услышав ещё один крик, принялась отчаянно скрести передними и задними лапами по своей жертве, нанося ей кучу мелких и не мелких ран. Иллюзионист понимал, что на его теле с каждой секундой становилось всё меньше живого места: ноги сплошь и рядом горели, смотреть на рваное кровавое месиво было даже страшно, тело тоже довольно сильно пострадало, особенно резко отдаваясь болью в и так расстроенный всем произошедшим мозг, ну и руки когти не обошли стороной. Пока гиена была занята его плечом, боль от которого вскоре могла перерасти в болевой шок и отключить парня, тот, словно сквозь какой сон (или же это было мутью в его глазах), едва нащупал в своей ладони кинжал и, кое-как переждав очередной марш-бросок гиены по его бедному окровавленному телу её когтями, занёс оружие и не глядя начал со всей оставшейся силой лупить животное куда попало. Глаза уже отказывались видеть, рука работала автоматически, кровь хлынула ему куда-то на грудь, на живот, немного на лицо. Кровь врага всегда бывает тёплой и желанной, даже сейчас некогда брезговавший ею Фран отчего-то начал понимать своего семпая – кровь даже как-то бодрила и оживляла его. Конечно, если она не была его собственной.

Иллюзионист не помнил, куда бил: в грудь, в живот, в шею, в глаза. Кинжал летел будто сам и приземлялся без его ведома. Удары были несильные, но их было слишком много. Гиена как-то совсем жалобно взвыла, но своих попыток умертвить жертву не оставила, ещё, кажется, более упорней начав царапать Франа. Но от плеча, тем не менее, отстала. Парень очнулся от своего дикого, подобного животному состояния, только лишь когда понял, что без остановки наносит удары уже по давно мёртвой гиене, лежащей практически на нём и слегка на земле. Он кое-как смог остановить свою зашедшуюся в нервическом движении руку и перехватил кисть другой ладонью, полностью прекратив удары.

Только сейчас, после случившегося припадка, Фран понял, как сильно пострадал и был истерзан этой чёртовой гиеной. Если говорить банально, то... да, действительно не было такого места на его теле, которое бы не имело на себе хоть мелкую царапину. Боль ужасной рекой текла по всему его телу, а силы постепенно покидали его. Он понимал, что мог вполне вскоре умереть от потери крови – под ним была целая лужа, слава богу, не только его крови, но всё же какая-то часть принадлежала ему. Франу было не впервой испытывать на себе такую боль – всё же он офицер Варии, как никак, а к такому их специально готовили. Но каждый раз эти раны не проходили для него бесследно – он всё-таки иллюзионист, не боец, как, например, капитан Скуалло, он предназначен для хитрых иллюзий, а не для борьбы с кинжалом в руке. Но редко реальность считалась с его предпочтениями, отправляя на поле боя как обычного воина. Пытаясь не обращать внимания на адскую боль и жар во всём теле, парень аккуратно обтёр кинжал о траву и осторожно засунул дрожащими руками его в чехол, повесив за пояс. Правда, зачем он его обтирал, если сам весь был полностью в крови? Фран подумал, что, конечно, новую форму он закажет – это точно, но тратиться на новый чехол или стирать старый ему не хотелось, так как он представлял, в каком состоянии проведёт последующие две недели.

Фран, кое-как скинув с себя гиену, глянул на неё, умершую с выражением гнева и злости на своей морде, и усмехнулся, осторожно заползая на пень. Этого сделать не получилось, поэтому он лишь откинулся на него, как на спинку стула, и стал искать карту, ещё не потеряв надежды помочь варийцам иллюзиями. Вся карта, естественно, оказалась залита его и не его кровью, разобрать что-либо было сложно, но парень постарался сфокусировать всё время старавшееся куда-то пропасть зрение и разобрать, что к чему. Это относительно удалось: он смог, подняв свинцовую голову и оглядевшись, понять, что находится действительно в какой-то низине, обозначенной на карте за ров. Если припомнить, где он был в последний раз и куда бежал после встречи с гиеной, это место подходило как нельзя лучше. Фран поблагодарил Скуалло за выдачу столь хорошей и подробной карты и стал смотреть, как ему всё же быстрее добраться до нужного места. Как оказалось, иллюзионист побежал не в совсем противоположную сторону, а немного наискосок и вверх, так что сейчас расстояние от него и до места, обозначенного крестиком, было даже меньше, чем если бы он шёл от того дерева, за которым встретил гиену. Это радовало. Но не радовало другое: оставшиеся силы. Парень, всё же привыкший к таким нагрузкам, понимал, что дойдёт-то он дойдёт, но вот сможет ли что-то сделать? Отчего-то было стойкое чувство, что он просто-напросто завалиться там посредине поля и гори всё остальное лихим пламенем. Но Фран мужественно вдохнул, выдохнул и постарался встать с места. Это получилось только с третьего раза, беря в расчёт сильное головокружение и колкую боль во всём теле, особенно в бедном плече. Парень мельком глянул на рану и присвистнул: так знатно и смачно его ещё никогда не ранили. Он небрежно запихнул карту в карман, запомнив путь, да он здесь был и недолгим: буквально метров пятьсот пешком, и иллюзионист будет на месте. Правда, это будет достижением, если он эти пятьсот метров преодолеет...

Фран ещё раз полюбовался видом проделанной работы над гиеной: всё к чёрту было в крови на ней и вокруг неё, торчали какие-то весьма неаппетитные внутренности, да и сам видок заставлял даже его самого неприятно передёргиваться. Наверное, сам Бельфегор бы позавидовал той искусности потрошения, с которой он проделал это с гиеной. А может, раскритиковал бы в пух и прах. Парень не знал его критерии оценивания. Но было ясно, что он справился со своей первостепенной задачей: убил животное. А остальное не так важно. Иллюзионист легонько, ибо на большее сил не было, пнул мёртвую гиену и, подволакивая наиболее раненую ногу, поплёлся в нужную сторону. Конечно, ступать на вторую ногу было также больно, но в его случае иного выбора не находилось. Фран с ужасом посмотрел на пропитанное кровью плечо и сморщился от неожиданно прилившейся боли. Она была, конечно, постоянная, но умудрялась иногда усиливаться до того, что хотелось лезть на дерево и кричать на весь лес. Самым тяжким оказалось подниматься по склону, а обходных путей парень не знал, да уже сейчас и не хотел знать. Было желание просто тупо добраться до нужного места и там уже по обстоятельствам. Иллюзионист понимал, что дышит на ладан, но не двигаться в его случае тоже было нельзя, ибо если, упади он там, его бы с горем пополам, но нашли, то здесь это было практически невозможным. Кто додумается лезть в какой-то заросший мхом и пропахший плесенью ров?

Зеленоволосый, кряхтя, осторожно поднимался по склону, хватаясь за ветки и стараясь не делать резких движений. Он остро чувствовал боль, но превозмогал её, ведь такое – не впервые с ним. Хотя всегда было одинаково сложно... Фран притронулся тёплой ладонью ко лбу и понял, что у него жар. Ещё бы: столько очагов воспаления! Было бы неплохо в его случае перебинтовать раны и хотя бы прекратить кровотечение, но, увы, подручных средств не было, и парень надеялся дойти до места встречи в здравом сознании. Хотя бы. Он уже явно не помощник остальным варийцам, теперь вопрос ставился не о помощи им, а вообще о своей собственной жизни: дотянет или нет? Иллюзионисту хотелось верить, что дотянет, но с каждой минутой, с каждой потерей связи с сознанием и с каждой пролитой капелькой крови надежда понемногу угасала. Уже не идя, а ползая, он добрался таки до верха, сделав тем самым просто невозможное. Фран, наконец почувствовав пологое место, развернулся и лёг на спину, ощутив резкие, редкие вздымания своей груди. Он приоткрыл глаза: чёрно-синеватые кроны деревьев как-то мутно перемешались вместе с розовеющим небом и откуда-то взявшейся кровяной окраской. Последнее, наверное, уже что-то личное... Парень усмехнулся и в следующую секунду адским усилием воли заставил себя присесть, а вскоре и привстать, опираясь о ближайшее дерево. Он глянул на место, на котором только что лежал: всё в крови. Кажется, он становится уязвим для "хвоста". Иллюзионист всегда удивлялся, как на смертном одре он умудрялся ещё злословить, изрыгать сарказмы, да ещё и на свой счёт.

Фран вытащил свой трезубец и, упираясь на него, тихо поплёлся вперёд. Мгновенно по железной рукояти протекла тонкая струйка крови – парень умудрился рассечь ладонь. Теперь боль стала неизменным его спутником, иллюзионист даже смирился, хотя эту миссию он представлял немного по-другому. Но, отчего-то вспоминая все предыдущие, он понимал, что всегда глупо надеялся на одно и то же, в итоге уходил с задания в таком же виде или подобном ему. Сейчас же было больно не только ступать, но и дышать – кажется, рёбра сдавило какими-то силками. Но иллюзионист не жаловался и просто топал вперёд, подгоняемый ненавязчивым желанием всё же добраться до того места.

Тихими темпами, слоняясь от одного дерева к другому и давая себе передышку в двадцать секунд, Фран через какое-то (слишком долгое) время всё же стал различать сквозь муть в глазах виднеющуюся вдалеке полянку. Описывали это место так: широкая, заметная со всех сторон лужайка, на ней должны громоздиться где-то как раз посередине два валуна, если спуститься вниз по близлежащему склону, можно было увидеть мелкую речушку, пронизывающую весь этот лес. Парню хватило двух первых признаков, ибо ещё куда-то спускаться, а потом подниматься!.. Если кто и поднимется после речки наверх, то только труп, но уже не сам Фран. Хранитель Тумана кое-как доковылял до каких-то кустов и грузно опустился рядом с ними, пока не решаясь выходить в середину поля, да и не считая это нужным. Оттуда был хороший обзор на всё пространство, которое сейчас напряжённо пустовало – такое бывало, когда с минуты на минуту должно было начаться жаркое сражение, но пока никто из конфликтующих сторон не решался на первый шаг.

В глазах всё куда-то поплыло, раздвоилась, голова стала тяжёлой, словно только сейчас дав прочувствовать, в каком он бедственном положении, боль стала острее в два раза, а усталость мгновенно напала на него. Парень повалился на один бок и лёг на спину, сморщившись от ноющей раны в плече. Кровотечение в остальных частях тела более или менее остановилось, но вот его основная рана... только из-за неё он потерял кучу крови. Было действительно нехорошо, в движении это как-то не замечалось, но сейчас стало намного хуже. Франа слегка подташнивало, жар малость увеличивался, а тело казалось одной большой раной и одним большим синяком. Парень прикрыл глаза, глухо и тяжко дыша. Он сейчас ощутил, насколько бесполезен и слаб для такой организации, как Вария. Попасться на такую глупую уловку с гиеной и так сильно пострадать от неё! И как вообще с таким малым запасом энергии он попал сюда? Как босс сразу не определил, что его иллюзий не хватит даже для такого простого задания? И мозгов, кстати, тоже – Фран до сих пор бранил себя за создание такого огромного количества волков. Зря только силы истратил... Короче, теперь сарказм на смертном одре плавно переходил в самогнобление и самоунижение. Хотя, стоп, а что это было сейчас? Не сарказм ли?..

Иллюзионист кое-как смог улыбнуться уголками рта. Он понимал, что ему бы хоть немного перевязать ноющие раны и что-нибудь вколоть, он бы сразу всех на место поставил, создал бы какие нужно иллюзии и вообще бы был молодцом. Но в его настоящем положении такого чуда не ожидалось: теперь оставалось только позорно лежать и надеяться на скорую помощь. Да и то не факт: с его вот "такой" поддержкой варийцы могут и не выиграть. Хотя они и сильнее... Юноша судорожно вздохнул, приоткрыл глаза, повернул голову в бок с трудом и, не увидев ровным счётом никакого изменения на поле (по крайней мере, отсюда это было так), вновь вернулся в исходное положение. С закрытыми глазами казалось, что силы экономятся. Фран, как и когда-то в детстве, сейчас желал свершения какого-нибудь чуда, которое бы всё обустроило и вывело его из этой игры живым. Он искренне ждал помощи. Но от кого? Кто ему может помочь и кому он, к чёрту, нужен? Хранитель Тумана усмехнулся, но уже без былой самоуверенности, скорее с горечью. Спасения хотелось, но по факту ждать его было не от кого и не так скоро, если офицеры Варии соизволят дотащить его бренное тело до штаба. Было желание ощутить искреннюю помощь, от всего сердца... Фран легонько встряхнул головой: что-то слишком сентиментальные мысли стали приходить к нему в голову перед смертью. Парень стал замечать, что отчего-то сплошная темень перед его глазами стала немного осветляться, будто бы кто извне направил на его лицо пучок света. Но это не так уж и неприятно... Он не обратил на это внимания и лишь тускло, без былого энтузиазма подумал: "Если я умру, то где же Вария достанет себе ещё такого же отличного иллюзиониста, как я?" Всё это было не без доли иронии и не без миллиметров усмешки.

"Глупый..." – раздалось каким-то чужим голосом в его голове. Чужим, но родным. Парадокс. Фран вздрогнул. Он уже не понимал: происходило ли то в реальности или же у него во сне? Эти границы как-то стёрлись, и он сам был на этом самом смазанном пересечении. Но голос этот был сродни великому спасению. Даже голос. Что уж говорить про самого этого человека!

"Глупый и наивный мой мальчик. Как ты можешь рассуждать так плоско?" – нотка порицания, столь свойственная этой интонации и этому голосу. Несмотря на содержание, парень счастливо и глупо улыбался. Перед глазами стало совсем светло, будто ярким-ярким днём. Под спиной уже не чувствовалась твёрдая, неприятная и сырая земля, а нечто мягкое, похожее на траву. Боль отошла на зданий план, даже поутихла и теперь больше не ощущалась. Фран смог вздохнуть спокойно. Но отчего-то открывать глаза не хотелось: вдруг бы этой иллюзии тогда пришёл конец? Она была слишком сладостна и приятна даже ему. Хранитель Тумана понимал: рядом кто-то есть. Собственно, совсем понятно, кто...

– Можешь открыть глаза, Фран... – теперь уже раздалось не в голове, а где-то наяву, немного наверху и сбоку. Первые секунды парень не делал этого – ещё слишком свежи были предыдущие воспоминания, но вскоре решился довериться учителю. Радостное голубое небо над головой, этот бескрайний океан глубинных тайн и перистых облаков, сейчас радовал его до невозможности. Только теперь он понял, что чудо наступило и что оно вообще существовало. Под боком, а он и не замечал. Кажется, иллюзионист лежал на каком-то поле, простирающимся настолько, насколько позволяло сознание Рокудо. Фран перевёл взгляд с неба на стоящего поодаль мастера: тот озабоченно смотрел на него, волнение, не проявившееся в голосе, теперь вполне проявилось на лице.

– Вы сердитесь на меня, учитель... – тихо и уверенно проговорил парень, вновь поворачивая голову прямо и вновь смотря на небо. Тот, чувствовал юный иллюзионист, улыбнулся и, подойдя ближе, присел рядом.

– Есть такое. Потому что ты круглый дурак, – просто и ненавязчиво произнёс Мукуро.

– Ну, это вы должны были знать, когда ещё брали меня в ученики. Что ж не отказались? – Фран понимал, что несёт полную чушь вместо нужных сейчас слов благодарности. Что за неуместная ирония? Что за дикая уверенность в себе? Парень сморщился, словно от боли; ему показалось, что это не ушло от взгляда синеволосого. Рокудо деликатно промолчал, сам понимая, что его ученик раскаивается в сказанном. После минуты молчания он выдал:

– Почему ты считаешь, что тебе бы никто не помог? – Варийцу постепенно становилось стыдно. Он перевернулся на бок, с удивлением заметил отсутствие раны на плече и подложил руку под голову. Смотреть в родные и сейчас наверняка осуждающие глаза было выше его. Этот вопрос можно было считать риторическим.

– Ладно... не буду тебе читать сейчас все продуманные мною лекции. Просто... ты сам знаешь, что я хотел бы тебе сказать. – Зеленоволосый вновь развернулся на спину и глянул на учителя. Разноцветный взгляд был грустен, тускл и полон горечи. Такое парень видел впервые.

– Скажите, – Фран услышал будто бы не свой голос со стороны. – Пожалуйста, скажите! – Он присел, с удовольствием чувствуя, что тело не ныло от каждого движения. Мукуро усмехнулся и привычным движением руки приподнял подбородок варийца, теперь уже более весело заглянув ему в глаза. Как давно парень не видел столь родное ему лицо так близко! Чёртовы дела, как у него, так и у мастера, отстроили между ними когда-то разрушенную стену, проломить которую было теперь сложновато.

– Я тебе уже это говорил миллионы раз. А ты всегда был рассеян по своей глупой детской привычке. – Улыбка проскользнула по губам обоих. Напоминание о прошлом согревало их и теперь было единым связующим мостом между их мирами.

– Я же такой. И не меняюсь. Потому что знаю, что таким я вам нравлюсь больше всего. – "Ну а что? – подумал Фран. – Если уж и умирать, то умирать с откровенностями!" Рокудо отпустил его подбородок и тихонько рассмеялся в сторону, прекрасно зная, что мальчик попал в точку. Юный иллюзионист продолжил: – Скажите в миллион первый раз. Я вас прошу об этом...

– Научись доверять людям, – даже слегка перебив ученика, начал Мукуро, резко повернув голову в его сторону и серьёзно глянув. – Ладно, быть может, не просто людям, а хотя бы мне... – В голосе чувствовалась необычная для этого человека мягкая просьба. – Когда тебе совсем плохо, ты думаешь, что так и погибнешь один, и даже не хочешь попросить помощи у меня. Ты же знаешь, я чувствую, когда тебе плохо... – Его ладонь мягко прошлась по щеке Франа и вновь опустилась. – Мне хочется быть полезным своему ученику. Это в начале я только думал, что никаких привязанностей. – Горькая усмешка. – А потом понял: разве можно не любить этого ребёнка? Пускай эгоистичного, временами наивного и глупого, но столь родного ребёнка? Ты и сейчас для меня такой же, несмотря на то, сколько тебе лет. Я действительно желаю тебе только добра и... волнуюсь о тебе. Поэтому, с этого момента, никакие мысли о смерти недопустимы. Всё понятно? – строго спросил Рокудо у крепко задумавшегося парня. Тот, глупо улыбаясь и ещё не отойдя от сказанных простых, но столь милых и откровенных слов, неловко кивнул, стреляя взглядами в учителя и боясь быть пойманным его взглядом.

– Да, по-моему, я наговорил опять чего-то не столь важного... Когда ты рядом, язык начинает молоть чушь и не хочет умолкать. – Мужчина приложил руку ко лбу, потёр его, словно ему было стыдно, и вновь взглянул на парня. – Ладно, это всё пустое. С твоим заданием я справился, ловушки расставил, плюс спрятал пару сюрпризов в кустах... Думаю, твои будут довольны. Ты же уже практически одной ногой в больнице. Прости, твоё облегчение от ран временное... – голос стал тише, сам Мукуро тяжело вздохнул. – Я себя виню в том, что не могу облегчить тебе боль и...

– И не нужно! – воскликнул Фран, улыбнувшись. – Мне не будет больно. Потому что вы всегда рядом. Вот здесь... – Он похлопал себя по груди, слегка сместив ладонь влево. – Спасибо вам за помощь, Мукуро-сенсей. Мне никогда не расплатиться вам за ваши поддержки.

– А мне не нужна твоя плата. Ты уже и так всё давно оплатил. – Рокудо был явно доволен искренностью ученика, но решил встать и якобы отвернуться от него. Юный Хранитель Тумана крепко удивился и, вскочив с места, незамедлительно спросил:

– Чем же я вам заплатил? – Он тогда действительно не понимал всю глупость вопроса и наивность своей натуры, которую он упорно пытался скрыть. Мукуро негромко рассмеялся, развернулся и близко наклонился к парню.

– Просто тем, что ты есть. Считай, своим существованием. – Мужчина положил ладонь на зеленоволосый затылок, коснулся лбом его лба, и Франу вдруг сильно захотелось прикрыть свои глаза. Это было наверняка по желанию самого Рокудо: время иллюзии прошло. Парень чувствовал, как постепенно ощущение родного тела впереди, совсем близко, пропадает, как его сознание несётся куда-то с бешеной скоростью, а тела будто и нет. Потом он понял, что медленно и верно проваливается в спокойный сон, полный всяких приятных воспоминаний...

Пробуждение показалось нескорым даже самому Франу. Он, открывая глаза, знал, что рядом будет Мукуро. И не ошибся: фигура мужчины высилась у окна. Учитель уже наверняка знал, что его иллюзионист проснулся. Фран неспешно оглянул привычную палату, подмечая всё те же тёмные, не пропускающие света шторы, тусклый, ещё горящий ночник, охапку бледных лучей начинающегося дня, которые, почему-то, оставались такими даже когда солнце было в зените, и также неизменную прозрачную капельницу рядом с собой плюс кучу других знакомых, но неизвестных аппаратов, расположенных позади него. Боль уже глухо и отдалённо гудела в его теле, она вся затмилась множественными обезболивающими. Всё тело было покрыто бинтами, пластырями и иже с ними. Сознание прояснилось, но самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего... Парень ощущал сильное недомогание – такого не было в прошлые разы, видимо, в этот раз он действительно потерял много крови. Благодарить за то, что он лежал здесь, надо было только Мукуро и никого больше. Фран осторожно пошевелил рукой, и тонкая трубка, идущая от капельницы к его руке, стукнулась пару раз о пластиковый держатель. Хранитель Тумана глянул в сторону Рокудо: тот услышал и развернулся, подойдя к кровати. Из-за света, падающего так некстати, на лице учителя виделась одна большая тень, ничего путного разглядеть не удавалось. Он присел на стул рядом и осторожно взял его прохладную ладонь в свою, горячую. Парень улыбнулся. Синеволосый тоже как-то усмехнулся, но было видно, что сейчас его что-то беспокоило, причём сильно.

– Зачем вы так сильно обо мне волнуетесь? – спросил Фран, опережая вопрос о его самочувствии. Мукуро вновь горько усмехнулся, опустил низко голову, словно стесняясь что-то показать на своём лице, покачал ею и тяжко вздохнул, грустно улыбаясь и смотря на ученика теперь исподлобья. Иллюзионисту не требовались лишние слова, чтобы понять эти движения и этот взгляд. Он лишь сжал чуть крепче его ладонь и, как смог, ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Как ты? Ты не приходил в сознание около пяти дней... – голос какой-то хриплый, совсем не похожий на обычный. Фран теперь понял, почему его учитель так переживал: пять дней в отключке для него рекорд.

– Чувствуется слабость. Но намного лучше моего предыдущего состояния. Всё благодаря вам... – Рокудо отмахнулся, прерывая речь мальчишки. Видно было, благодарности сейчас у него на последнем месте. Или вообще выкинуты из списка важных.

– Неважно... неважно, что я там сделал. Просто забудь. – Он придвинулся ближе и слегка наклонился над ним, убрав прядь волос. – Важно, что с тобой сейчас.

– Господи, да просто пару царапин! Не скажу, что бывало хуже, но это не самое страшное, что могло случиться со мной, – наивно проговорил парень, улыбаясь и перехватывая руку учителя, чтобы хоть на немного задержать её рядом со своим лицом. Мукуро был готов сказать много доводов против такого убеждения, но лишь прошептал:

– Глупый ребёнок... – Фран улыбнулся и ощутил, что заражает мастера своей улыбкой и более или менее хорошим настроением. Мужчина наклонился ближе, и юный иллюзионист почувствовал то же самое странное состояние, как и тогда, когда-то в детстве: Рокудо нежно коснулся губами его лба и тихо проговорил: "Даже пару царапин ранят мою душу весьма сильно. Помни об этом, когда вновь пойдёшь на необдуманный поступок..." Не менее нежный взгляд, направленный на него, клокочущая нежность в душе, – всё, всё в этот момент было полно этим особенным чувством! Вариец тогда действительно почувствовал себя глупым ребёнком. А может, он просто был им всегда?

– Останьтесь! – попросил Фран, когда Мукуро отстранился.

– Останусь. Навсегда останусь. Я же _навечно твой учитель._.. – Рокудо сел обратно на стул и скрестил руки на груди, весело глядя на парня. "А я _навсегда твой ученик_", – лишь подумал Хранитель Тумана, не решившись сказать вслух, но ему показалось, что это осталось не только при нём: мужчина был падок на чтение мыслей, особенно его. Наверное, это и легко. Для Мукуро Фран – всегда открытая книга. И наоборот. Так было заведено давно и, скорее всего, будет истиной ещё долгое время. Пока Туман не рассеется. Но и там уж – по обстоятельствам.

* * *

><p><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤


End file.
